Look Smart
by mad NUTZ
Summary: Sakura needs a tutor, badly! But what are his true intentions? She soon finds herself in a love triangle. Who will she choose? And what other secrets will be revealed? R&R!
1. chapter one

LOOK SMART  
  
chapter one  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is like any other day in school. I think I failed geometry test   
  
again. My teacher is so stupid! Why does he give us a test every week   
  
anyway? I mean, up until now I failed each test. I'm probably going to be   
  
kicked out, or even worse be left back in school! How emberassing. But then   
  
again it really isn't all that bad. I mean if you fail then you HAVE to get a   
  
tutor.  
  
At first I was a little resistant. A tutor? Only REALLY stupid people   
  
get those. But when I found out who it was I was so elated and terrified at   
  
the same time! Happy because I only have the biggest crush on him and   
  
terrified because he probably thinks I'm some retard who doesn't know the   
  
difference between a polygon and cosine. But it's not that I'm stupid. I try   
  
REALLY hard. I study at least two hours of geometry every night and I still   
  
fail, which probably makes it worse that I fail because I try. It's like when I   
  
see the test my mind goes blank.  
  
Well, it's nothing I can do now. But at least I get to spend a couple   
  
of hours with him every week. To think we'll be alone! My heart is just   
  
pounding thinking about him! But he can never know that I like him. Because   
  
the truth of the matter is he hates me...  
  
----  
  
"Aya!!" Tomoyo whined as we left the classroom. "Can't she talk a little   
  
slower? My head is still dizzy from trying to comprehend! Romeo and Juliette!   
  
Supposedly the most tradgic romantic love story... or something like that."  
  
"It is! How can you say it isn't romantic?" I looked at her in a puzzled   
  
expression.  
  
"Do you realize this whole play occurs within about four days! They meet, fall   
  
in love, and die in FOUR whole days! And they're about our age to boot,   
  
they're a couple of idiots if you ask me!"  
  
"It isn't about that Tomoyo." I couldn't understand how she wouldn't think it   
  
was a great love story. "It's about passion, being in the moment! Imagine you   
  
were at this costume party. You hated it, you didn't even want to be there in   
  
the first place."  
  
"That would never happen, I'm a party animal!!" I just ignored her little side   
  
comment and continued.  
  
"And then," I stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at her intently.   
  
"You see this guy across the room. You don't know who he is but you want   
  
to. And when your eyes meet and its like the room and everyone else in it   
  
disappears. And the only thing you see is him and him staring right back at   
  
you..." I stared off in the far distance imagining this happening to me and my   
  
dream guy. If only he didn't hate me.  
  
"Umm... yeah... really romantic. But they still kill themselves three days after   
  
that." Tomyo put her arm around me lovingly and continued to walk to our   
  
lockers. "I worry about you Sakura. I love you and everything but you're juss   
  
plain weird."  
  
"I'm not wierd, just a romantic."  
  
"Oh hey! My mom brought back the latest fashions from her venture to Hong   
  
Kong. Some of the stuff is pretty cute!" We finally reached our lockers and I   
  
began to open it. "Want to come over and try some on?" I took out my   
  
Geometry textbook and put it in my bag.  
  
"I can't today." I said with disappointment. New clothes? Who could resist   
  
that?  
  
"You can keep what EVER you want!" I shook my head. "Do you have a date   
  
or something?" I began to blush a bright pink. Just imagining myself with a   
  
date with him made me want to vomit. That's when you know you really like   
  
someone - vomit.   
  
"No!" I said immediately. "It's nothing like that!" I began to back away from   
  
her. "I have a tutor coming over that's all! He's not cute or anything AND I   
  
DON'T have a huge crush on him! Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!!" And with   
  
that I began to run home.  
  
"Yeah... okay then." Tomoyo stood there bewildered by her friend's weirdness.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to get home early. I couldn't believe how obvious I   
  
was! But my heart was beating a mile a minute when I thought she would find   
  
out about my crush. Tomoyo, my best friend in the world, the one person who   
  
I tell everything to... I haven't told her about my intense crush. Because she   
  
hates him. For as long as I've known her she always has. And he hates me...   
  
for whatever reason... What a messed up situation I was in. If she ever found   
  
out I liked him I wouldn't know what she would do. I couldn't risk losing a   
  
friend. But he hates me... I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.   
  
Good because I know I wouldn't have to risk Tomoyo's and I relationship. And   
  
bad because I so desperately want to be with him. Either way I don't win, I   
  
never win.  
  
----  
  
2 HOURS LATER...  
  
'Gosh where is he?' I thought. I couldn't sit still, it felt like forever. I paced   
  
back and forth my living room. Waiting for the doorbell to ring, maybe even   
  
the phone. Anything would be fine! Just don't make me wait anymore, my   
  
stomach is all tied up in knots. What if he was hurt trying to save a bus full of   
  
orphans? He's so brave and everything he would always put other people   
  
before him...  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
I held my breath. I've been anticipating this moment forever and here it is.   
  
And I feel like vommiting again! Okay Sakura, just relax and don't puke on him.   
  
That's the last thing you want to happen. I began to straighten out my   
  
clothes then took a good glance at myself in the mirror. Ok Kinomoto, time to   
  
look as cute as you can be.   
  
Ding Dong.  
  
I slowly place my hand on the knob and all at once turned it. But with all the   
  
excitement and trying to look cute I opened the door way too fast!  
  
"Hey--" THUD! "AHH!!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh my god are you okay?"  
  
I fell to the floor. It felt like the room was spinning out of control.  
  
"Hey are you okay?!" His voice was filled with concern but at the same time I   
  
could sense some amusement. 'Oh no' I thought. 'This CAN NOT be happening!   
  
Tell me I just did not hit myself in the face with the door!'  
  
"Looks like your door gave you a pretty bad bruising..." Gasp! I feel crying   
  
but I can't since I can't even see straight. Suddenly I felt his arms pick me up   
  
from the floor and carry me to another room.  
  
"Wh-Where are we going?" He laid me on what felt like my couch as I heard   
  
him walk back and close the front door. His footsteps were distinct as they   
  
became louder as he came closer. I was somewhat afraid, I didn't know what   
  
to expect. My vision started to become clear again as I somewhat began to   
  
see the shape of his face. 'Oh, he's so hot!!' His face started to come closer   
  
to mine.   
  
'This is it!' I thought with much excitement. I closed my eyes and somewhat   
  
puckered my lips. 5 seconds passed. I opened one eye lid to see what the   
  
hold up was. My vision was finally clear and saw his face.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed and he screamed in response.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he looked at me like I was some psycho.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! Why were you all up in my face, and just WHO are   
  
you?!" I've never felt so violated in my entire life! To think I was about to let   
  
HIM kiss me. He is known for only one thing in my school, and that's getting in   
  
trouble.  
  
"I was 'all up in your face' because I was juss checking up on that big bump   
  
on your forehead, and secondly I'm your tutor..."  
  
"What?!" I couldn't believe it. This punk is my tutor. "How can you be my   
  
tutor? You hardly show up for school! And what happened to--?"  
  
"Hey, just because I don't show up doesn't mean I don't know the material."   
  
He stood up from the floor and towered over me. His dark brown eyes peirced   
  
my own. He stared at me with such anger. "And that guy," his voice began to   
  
calm down, "well who knows what happened to him. All I know is I'm your   
  
tutor from now on."  
  
"You?! I don't-- I refuse to believe it!"  
  
"Well, that's just too bad. You MUST be preeeettttyyy stupid to have a tutor   
  
like me. And it doesn't take a genius to figure that much out."  
  
I glared at him with such content. Who does he think he is? Talking to me like   
  
that. Only I could put myself down like that! But all I REALLY cared about   
  
where he was. Why wasn't he my tutor? Does he hate me that much that he'd   
  
send a guy like this to me?  
  
"Hey, while I'm here I guess I could introduce myself." He walked over and sat   
  
a couple of inches away from me. He looked at me with such a calm   
  
complexion. "My name is Li, Syoaran Li."  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto..." I said in shock.  
  
"Well, then I think we should get started." He picked up my Geometry book   
  
from the coffee table and began to flip through it. "Besides, I get paid by the   
  
hour." 


	2. chapter two

LOOK SMART  
  
chapter two  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Today wasn't so bad in class," Tomoyo said as we left the classroom. "At least   
  
we're finally done with Romeo and Juliet! Talk about borringggg! The Crucible   
  
sounds a lot better. A lot more sophisticated, granted I have no idea what the   
  
story is about, but hey that's why we have literature class." I continued to walk   
  
in this stuper. I was paying attention to what she was saying but I wasn't   
  
actually hearing it. I could feel the bump on my forehead throb with pain from   
  
yesterday.  
  
How humiliating! I couldn't bare looking at HIM again. What was even worse was   
  
when he was tutoring me. He took one glance at the textbook and began to   
  
explain it to me AND it made sense. I understood what he was saying. I continued   
  
to ask myself how. How does he know so much even though he never goes to   
  
class. Even now he's not in school. I should know, we have all the same classes.  
  
"Earth to Sakura!" I shook my head and saw her eyeing me with one brow raised.  
  
"Oh, hey Tomoyo! Sorry about that, I guess I'm a little out of it."  
  
"A little?" She said incredulously. We continued to walk to the cafeteria. "I'm   
  
surprised your brain is able to function with that big bump on your forehead!"  
  
"Is it that noticeable?" I lightly touched it feeling the huge band aid over it.   
  
Great! I must look more like a idiot with this thing on!  
  
"Hey, you never told me how you got it in the first place." My face grew hot.   
  
What should I tell her? Maybe I could somehow leave out the part of my intense   
  
crush with her enemy, Eriol. "Fine, don't tell me. I guess I could just leave it to   
  
my imagination!"  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo!" We sat down at our usual spot and began to eat our lunches.   
  
Everything was normal about today's lunch break. I mean it was the same as   
  
every other day. Well, that's what I thought at least.  
  
"Hey! Look." Tomoyo nudged me in the side of my stomach.  
  
"Hey!" I growled. "You almost made me drop my lunch!"  
  
"Shut up, and look over there." Tomoyo pointed to the corner of the room. That   
  
was where all the delinquent kids hung out. They weren't really bad or anything.   
  
Sure they pull a few pranks here and there but they're really just regular kids,   
  
nothing special about them. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, so what about them?"  
  
"Syoaran Li is there!" I looked up again and squinted. Oh, wow it was really him!   
  
He seems so different when he's with his friends. Yesterday he seemed so laid   
  
back and mellow. Like you couldn't tell he was a rebel. But now, with his friends   
  
surrounding him he seems almost, cool. "Isn't it weird?"  
  
"Isn't what weird?" I was a little confused.  
  
"It's been two months since school started and this is the first time he's been in   
  
school!"  
  
"He did skip all his morning classes though."  
  
"Yeah but the point is he showed up!" I did find it a bit odd. I guess the seat   
  
behind me won't be empty anymore. "I heard, even though he never shows up   
  
he's the smartest kid in the whole school!"  
  
"Eh? How is that possible?" As she spoke I began to stare at him more without   
  
even realizing it.  
  
"Well, he scored the highest on the entrance exams! He's even smarter than that   
  
jerk!"  
  
"Eh?! Smarter than Eriol? Didn't he almost get a perfect score?" Tomoyo cringed   
  
at the sound of his name. She couldn't even bring herself to utter a single syllable   
  
of his name. She truly hated him.  
  
"That is true, even I must admit that. But Li over there scored a perfect score!"  
  
"Wow, really?!" I began to feel a bit guilty. I completely misjudged him. I thought   
  
because since he hung out with the wrong crowd he was an idiot. A low life. I   
  
began to feel disgusted with myself. All this time I thought I was so much better   
  
than the group of people in the corner of the room. I thought they would never   
  
go anywhere in life. I thought in a way that made me superior to them. But now,   
  
he's the one tutoring me. Right now, I couldn't stand myself. I kept watching,   
  
watching him without realizing it myself. Until he stared right back at me.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked me. But I simply turned the other way.   
  
"Sakura! I'm beginning to think there's more to that bump on your head then your   
  
letting on!" She pushed on my bandage like it was meant to be pushed on.  
  
"Ahh!!" I screamed in pain. "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Baka! That's what you get for keeping secrets from your best friend! And that   
  
bump is going to keep growing until you tell me the truth!"  
  
"Ha, fat chance of that happening!" I looked back to the corner, and he wasn't   
  
there anymore. I sighed out of relief. I don't know how I would feel about him   
  
staring at me. Probably uncomrfortable. I turned back around to Tomoyo.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahh!" I screamed again. It was Li, Li was sitting next to me. I could see Tomoyo   
  
laughing at me behind him.  
  
"My, you're the jumpy type." I glared back at him. He was grinning in a way like   
  
he was mocking me. "Is she always this excited?" He asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Only when she's around boys she likes!" I began to feel my face grow hot.  
  
"Tomoyo!" I squeeled. "That isn't true! I don't like you! I wouldn't care if you even   
  
got run over by a truck!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Kinomoto. Is that how you talk to your teachers?"  
  
"EH?!" Tomoyo looked at me in shock. "Li here is your tutor?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?" I felt like they were both about to gang up on me.  
  
"NO!" Tomoyo seemed a bit angry but wasn't really. "I guess that explains why   
  
she was in such a hurry to get home!" She began to giggle. And I, well, my face   
  
got so hot I thought it was about to melt away.  
  
"Really?" Li said. "That explains why she hit herself in the head with the door! I   
  
guess she couldn't wait to see me!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" They began to laugh at the same time. Both of them mocking me.  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo began, "I should bring in some pictures of Sakura wearing some   
  
really cute clothes!"  
  
"You have pictures of her?"  
  
"Well, yeah! She kinda models them for my mom, she works in the fashion   
  
industry."  
  
"Well, she is cute. Yeah, you should bring them in tomorrow!" Then they both   
  
began to laugh again. All the while I could feel my temperature rise. But this time   
  
I wasn't nervous, it was because I was angry. How dare they mock me, AND I   
  
have this stupid bandage on my head still!! I could feel my left eye twitch.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Today was an interesting day wasn't it?" Tomoyo grinned in amusement. Sure we   
  
were best friends but that didn't stop her from torturing me. I didn't say anything   
  
I just continued to walk. "Aww, c'mon Sakura! We were juss teasing you! And   
  
besides I think he likes you!"  
  
HE likes ME? Yeah right I thought. Why would Li, of all people like me? Besides he   
  
has a reputation of being a playboy. I remember walking behind the gym building   
  
one afternoon, and I saw him. He was with another girl. They weren't doing   
  
anything scandelous but it looked like it was about to get serious, and he smokes.   
  
A guy like that would never be interested in going out with me! Not that I wanted   
  
him to. Even if it could never happen, I have my heart set on Eriol.  
  
Except for the fact that he hates me...  
  
"Yeah right!" I finally responded. "Even if it were true, he's not my type!"  
  
"Whatever! Even you can't deny that he's hot!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"C'mon say it!" Tomoyo continued to tease me. "Say you think Li is hot!"  
  
"I mean... he's cute and everything..." I began to blush again. "Why are we   
  
talking about this?" We finally reached the school gates and there he was.   
  
Waiting for us. After all what happened today I could hardly believe I forgot   
  
about today's tutoring session.   
  
He stood there with his uniform jacket unbuttoned from the collar to the mid   
  
region of his chest. His bag slinged over his shoulder as he stared at me with   
  
those brown eyes of his.  
  
"Hmm," Tomoyo looked at me in this devilish way. "I guess I won't be walking with   
  
you home today again. See you tomorrow Sakura!" She quickly ran off before I   
  
could even get a word in. And there I was, left alone with him once again.  
  
I slowly approached him. I wasn't too eager to see him, what with all the teasing   
  
I was getting.  
  
"So," he started, "ready for today's lesson?"  
  
"I can hardly wait." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"You aren't mad are you? I was just teasing you!"  
  
"Yeah well, you've been teasing me since lunch! I can't believe we have ALL the   
  
same classes together. What bad luck I have. I must've been born with   
  
misfortunes!"  
  
"You can't blame me, you make such a cute face when you get all pouty!" He   
  
chuckled a bit. What was he saying? I 'make a cute face'? For some reason I   
  
began to blush again. I couldn't understand why. I know for a fact I don't have   
  
feelings for him. It's Eriol I like, I'm sure of it. Minutes of silence passed until I   
  
finally said something.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Eh?" He looked over to me.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question?" He thought about it for a moment. I guess   
  
he was surprised I wanted to know something personal about him.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"How come you're never in school?"  
  
"That's not a personal question!"  
  
"Well, answer it anyway."  
  
"Hmm, okay. Since you asked so politely! I guess there was never really a reason   
  
for me to go school, you know?"  
  
"What do you mean no reason? Isn't studying important enough? How will you   
  
ever go anywhere in life?"  
  
"Sure, you need a degree to get a job, but having a degree doesn't guarantee   
  
you a job. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
"I-I never looked at it that way before..."  
  
"Well, I guess you live and learn. Hey, since you got to ask a personal question I   
  
guess it's my turn to ask you a personal question!"  
  
"What? No way! I never agreed to that!"  
  
"Well, okay. I guess you owe me one then."  
  
"Owe you?"  
  
"Yeah, when you're more comfortable with me I get to ask you one personal   
  
question. Deal?"  
  
"I guess. But I can't promise you that'll ever happen."  
  
"That's okay. I have a feeling we'll be good friends in the future."  
  
How strange. He isn't at all like I would expect. He's almost, silly in a way like a   
  
child. But his asnwer to my question was somewhat... enlightening. I guess, I   
  
really do have poor judgement.  
  
"Hey," Li began, "how about we study at my house today?"  
  
"What? There's no way I'm going to your house!" He chuckled again. "Hey, what's   
  
so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that, you're really cute. You know that?" I could feel my face   
  
burn once again. Why does he keep saying stuff like that? Maybe he really does   
  
like me? What if he wants me to come over because he's a pervert? Oh no, what   
  
have you've gotten yourself into Kinomoto?  
  
I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. He stared straight ahead with his   
  
bag still slung over his shoulder. Just now, he looks so cool. And I have to admit,   
  
he is really cute.  
  
THUD  
  
"AHH!!" I screamed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Li helped me up off the ground. "You know you should watch   
  
where you're going. You might just walk into another tree!" I could hear him   
  
chuckle! I can't believe I walked into a tree! It's not like I wasn't able to notice   
  
it... first the door, now the tree. He has to think I'm a retard now. Damn him and   
  
his dark chocolate eyes... EEK!! what am I saying?  
  
"Sakura, you should really stop walking into things, it really isn't healthy!" I glared   
  
at him. "Hey, my house is alot closer than yours. How about we just stop by and   
  
get that bump checked out?"  
  
"Li!"  
  
"We're not going to stay there! It'll only be a second."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? Do you think I'm going to force myself on you?"  
  
"N-No!" I lied.  
  
"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to attack you!"  
  
That's right! How could I possibly think he was some pervert? He could get any   
  
girl he wanted. Besides I trust myself! I would never let him charm his way into   
  
getting what he wants... not that he wants to... or that I want him to... Sakura!   
  
Get a hold of yourself!  
  
"Sure, but only for a moment!"  
  
"Great! Let's go!" 


	3. chapter three

LOOK SMART  
  
chapter three  
  
I walked into his house expecting anything. It was obvious there   
  
was more to Li than meets the eye. Sure he can be a jerk, and changes his   
  
women as much as he changes his clothes, but underneath it all he's   
  
probably a stand up kind of guy, probably.  
  
"Welcome to my home!" He said as he opened the door. For some   
  
reason I expected it to be empty. He seemed like the type of person who   
  
never stays home. But it was like a regular living room. A bit more welcoming   
  
and warm than my own.  
  
"Oh, it's really nice, your living room..."  
  
"Heh, thanks!" He scratched the back of his head amd smiled. He   
  
really did seem different then from his reputation. It was almost refreshing to   
  
meet someone like that. "Hey, you better watch out! I'm about to close the   
  
door!" He gave me a big grin but I chose to give a deadly stare... I began to   
  
really look around the room...  
  
"What's with all the pink?!"  
  
"Oh, that's not me! Heh, my cousin decorated this room. I'm hardly   
  
home." I sat down on his couch as he began to go through all the drawers of   
  
his kitchen.  
  
"You live with your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you would know her. She goes to some   
  
snobby rich girl school, dammit! Where the hell is it?!"  
  
"So you and your parents and her must really get along?" All of a   
  
sudden I began to wonder more about Li. As soon as I entered the door a   
  
million questions entered my mind. I never realized just how interesting he   
  
really was. He seemed so carefree and outgoing in school you never think   
  
much about him, except maybe how cute he looked!  
  
"Nah, my parents don't live with me. They're back in Hong Kong."   
  
He came out of the kitchen just wearing his tanktop. I could feel my face   
  
grow hot again. He was thin but lean at the same time. He leaned against   
  
the wall and stared at me. "Hmm, you sure are interested in me all of a   
  
sudden! Could it be you're falling in love with me?" My eyes grew wide, half   
  
in emberassment half in anger.  
  
"Ha! Yeah right! Like I'd fall for a punk like you!" I turned away   
  
trying to hide my face.   
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm use to girls always throwing themselves at me.   
  
It's nice sometimes, to have a challenge." I looked at him and he smiled at   
  
me what seemed like the same smile he would give to all those other girls   
  
who fell victim to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
  
"So where's that first aid kit?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure I have one! Oops!"  
  
"How is it that you're my tutor and yet you act so ridiculous?" I   
  
could my left eye begin to twitch...  
  
"Heh heh, I guess you were right! You were just born unlucky!" I   
  
wanted to kill him. "Oh, c'mon I'm juss kidding with you!" He walked over to   
  
the couch and sat next to me. I moved over then he moved over also. I   
  
stared into his eyes, just what is he thinking right now?  
  
"Do you mind? You're invading my personal space!"  
  
"I don't mind invading your personal space..." He gave me a devilish   
  
grin as his face began to move closer to mine. I sat there in shock. I really   
  
thought there was more to him. But I was wrong, he's like every other guy!   
  
Always thinking about sex or either how to get a girl out of her clothes. He   
  
was really starting to tick me off. But I simply couldn't move. Did I want him   
  
to kiss me, or do I want to kiss him? Suddenly...  
  
"I'm home!" His face was centimeters away from mine when I   
  
stopped him. 'That isn't a girl's voice' I thought to myself. I thought he only   
  
lived with his girl cousin so what was a guy doing going into his home. But   
  
what really scared me more was that this voice, I recognized it. It was   
  
Eriol's. By the time I realized this I couldn't bare to move my head. Li moved   
  
away and sat casually against the couch. He had a disappointed look on his   
  
face.  
  
"You have the worst timing! Oh yeah, so where's the first aid kit   
  
around here?"  
  
"We don't have a first aid kit." He said in a calm voice. I heard him   
  
close the front door and begin to walk away. Yes, maybe I have a chance   
  
without him realizing who I am. Afterall, I'm still not capable of moving.  
  
"Sorry," Li began,"about making you come here Sakura."  
  
My eyes shot wide open. Li, you freaking idot! Now he's going to   
  
tell me to get out of his house. Eriol, why do you have to hate me so much?   
  
His footsteps came to a halt and began to walk towards us. I turned my   
  
face a little as I saw Eriol from the corner of my eye. He looks so gorgeous   
  
up close. Better than that moron Li.  
  
"Sakura?" Eriol asked. "Kinomoto?" I turned my face to look at him   
  
fully. He had the softest eyes I had ever seen. So calm and gentle.  
  
"Y-Yes?" I managed to stutter out. I couldn't stop myself from   
  
blushing. My feelings for him are so intense. Just thinking about him when I'm   
  
alone is enough for me to blush. I didn't know what it was about him that I   
  
liked so much. Li began to disappear from beside me and the only person I   
  
could see was Eriol.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said giving me a smile. 'WHAT?' I   
  
asked myself. Why is he being so nice to me? I thought he hated me, always   
  
giving me dirty looks. He even ignored me the very first time I tried to talk to   
  
him. I didn't know what I had done wrong but I knew he hated me. I stared   
  
at his hand that was extended out to me. Does he want me to shake it?   
  
What should I do? I want to touch him so badly but I would feel like I was   
  
betraying Tomoyo if I did.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Sakura!" Li chimed in. "Are you going to gawk at his   
  
hand all afternoon or are you going to shake it?" Li grabbed my hand and   
  
placed it in Eriol's. 'What is that I'm feeling right now? Could it be love?' "Now   
  
was that so hard?"  
  
"I have to apologize," Eriol began, "for the inconvenience."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.  
  
"Yesterday, I was suppose to tutor you, but something came up."  
  
"Oh no it's fine!" So he WAS suppose to tutor me. But being that   
  
I'm unlucky I shouldn't have been surprised when I ended up with Li.   
  
"Yeah right!" Li said. "You know Eriol, she has this huge crush on   
  
you!"  
  
"Li!!" I smacked him in the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?   
  
Have you gone insane?" How could he tell Eriol something like that?   
  
Somehow, some way my hands found its way to his neck and I began to   
  
choke him. How could he? In front of Eriol... he probably thinks I'm some   
  
stupid Junior who has this dorky crush on some upper classmen.  
  
"I... can't.... breathe!!" I finally let go of Li's neck. Oh no, what   
  
have I done? Eriol must be scared of me. Not only am I dorky Junior, I'm a   
  
psycho dorky Junior. This day just keeps getting worse and worse by the   
  
moment. Li began to cough and gasping for air.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me!"  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about him. He has that kind of affect on   
  
people." Eriol began to grin. And I began to blush. And Li, well I guess he   
  
was still alive. But I wasn't really concerned about that. Suddenly the front   
  
door opened again. A beautiful girl with jet black hair walked in.  
  
"I'm home!" She suddenly saw Li gagging and ran over to him. "LI?!   
  
Are you okay? Who did this to him?" I was so afraid she would get angry at   
  
me that I just stayed still and didn't answer her. But she still figured it out   
  
on her own. She took one look at me and it dawned on her. She looked   
  
straight into my eyes. "Did you do this to him?" I nodded. But what she did   
  
next was so unexpected. 


	4. chapter four: part a

LOOK SMART  
  
chapter four  
  
AN: Okay, so I lost my internet, now I have it back... but I kind of   
  
forgot where I was going with this story.... and I kind of rushed it in   
  
the end. But this Part A of the chapter, there will be a Part B... i   
  
hope... well anyway just R&R!!  
  
WHACK!  
  
"You too Meilin?" Li wailed, rubbing the side of his face. I   
  
couldn't believe she hit him with a bag, at his face!  
  
"Serves you right! Always degrading girls and taking   
  
advantage of them! If you weren't my cousin I'd do more than smack   
  
you in the head with my bag!"  
  
"WHAT did you say?!" Li began to have this sort of menacing   
  
look on his face.  
  
"You heard me! Mr. Gigalo!!" Meilin challenged his menacing   
  
look with a evil stare.  
  
"Why I oughta-"  
  
"You oughta what?" Meilin dared.  
  
I just stared in disbelief. Could this really be happening? When   
  
I first saw her she was beautiful and sweet. Her soft red eyes and cute   
  
hairstyle. Even when she ran over to help Li, all I could think was how   
  
much she cared for him. I really thought she would be getting mad at   
  
me instead of Li. Afterall he really didn't do anything wrong.  
  
But now she was a complete lunatic. I came to another   
  
conclusion about Li, that he was insane. And everybody else in that   
  
family is insane. But Eriol, what was he doing here? I hoped he didn't   
  
belong to Li's family, otherwise he might end up being insane too.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Oh Li! Are you okay?" Meilin asked with concern as she tried   
  
to nurse a bloody and bruised Li back to health. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"WHO?!" He began to scream at her. "It was you, you   
  
psychopath!" Meilin sat there quietly. Her head bowed low as she   
  
began to sob. Li looked annoyed and guilty at the same time for   
  
screaming at her like that. "C'mon Meilin, don't act--"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Who are you calling a psychopath?! You wannabe pimp!"  
  
"I can't deal with you anymore!! You're a crazy ass bit--"   
  
Meilin cut him off.  
  
"If you finish that sentence you better pray I don't get my   
  
hands on a butcher knife!!"  
  
"BITCH! Okay? You're a CRAZY - ASS - BITCH!!!!" Li clearly   
  
pronouncing those last three words. I guess he wanted to make sure   
  
she heard him correctly. And she did. She pounced on him and bit him   
  
repeatedly.  
  
I sighed as I turned away from the awful sight. 'What the hell   
  
is going on?' I thought. It's like those two have split personalities, Li   
  
can live up to his reputation of a troublemake or be this sweet caring   
  
guy. And Meilin at first glance is this beautiful nice looking girl, then at   
  
a moments notice turn into this murderous being. It's like when I   
  
entered this house I left reality and all that I know as "normal" to this   
  
weird limbo where everything is messed up.  
  
"You have to excuse them, there not always like that." Eriol   
  
said. Oh, I almost forgot about him. He sat on the couch ten inches   
  
away from me. I smiled and looked away as I blushed.  
  
"No, it's fine." I responded quietly. I could feel my heart race   
  
as I held my sweaty hands together.  
  
"Well, you only have to excuse Meilin. She only gets like that   
  
when she sees him with another girl." He explained.  
  
"Oh," I began, "I don't mean to be nosy but why would she   
  
act like that if they're only cousins?"  
  
"Because they use to be engaged."  
  
"What?!" I said stunned. I turned my body facing towards   
  
Eriol. "They were engaged?!" Eriol chuckled a bit and I felt like   
  
vommiting. He's so damn hot!  
  
"Why is that so hard to swallow?"  
  
"Because they're cousins!" I went back to my previous   
  
position. I shouldn't forget that Tomoyo hates him. I can't even be   
  
friends with him.  
  
"Well, my family is traditional. A bit too traditional if you ask   
  
me." I looked at him as he stared off into space. When he said that,   
  
he seemed somewhat sad . "So, when they were younger it was   
  
decided that they would one day marry each other."  
  
"That kind of sucks." I could see Eriol grin.  
  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?"  
  
I looked down to my watch and saw it was 4:30. I had only   
  
been here for about an hour and all this weird shit happened. But the   
  
whole day wasn't a complete waste, I mean I am sitting here with Eriol   
  
on a couch, in HIS apartment. Oh my god! This is so exciting! Granted   
  
Li and Meilin were still rolling around the floor but being near him is   
  
enough.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Please stop kicking me there, I want to be able   
  
to have kids one day!" Li screamed in agony.  
  
"Not until you say you're my bitch!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Sakura! My love! My balls..." he cried.  
  
Eriol and I stared at each other for a moment, then began to   
  
laugh.  
  
"I guess that's my cue to leave." I stated. I sat up and   
  
grabbed my stuff and began to walk towards the door. Eriol walked   
  
with me and opened the door as I put my shoes on.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Eriol said. I   
  
couldn't helpe but blush. I just wished he leaned in and kissed me with   
  
those soft lips of his. I wondered what he would taste like.  
  
"Yeah, see you!" I was about to leave when I finally   
  
remembered something much to my dismay. "Umm, I know this is going   
  
to sound weird but whatever I say please don't get offended."  
  
"Umm okay..."  
  
"Could you pretend not to know me?" He gave me a perplexed   
  
look but nodded anyway.  
  
"Okay, thanks! And tell Li I said bye and that next time we   
  
should study at my house."  
  
"Will do. Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye, Eriol!" And then I left... 


	5. chapter four: part b

LOOK SMART  
  
Chapter 4: Part B  
  
"Hey there girlire!" Tomoyo waited for me by my locker as she always   
  
does before our literature class together. "How was tutor boy? Did you guys have   
  
fun, learning together?" She laughed and had this devilish grin.  
  
"Stop, you're going to make me sick! Don't imply anything sexual about   
  
me and Li!"  
  
"Oh, so there's a 'you and Li' now? I don't think you were the type to   
  
put out Sakura!" She laughed relentlessly while I began to gag. "Fine, I'll stop!"  
  
"Thank you." I said while grabbing my literauture book. We walked slowly   
  
to our class since we had about two minutes before the bell rang.   
  
"Besides, what's so wrong with Li?"  
  
"Nothing, really. He's just not my type."  
  
"What? Handsome, intelligent, and sweet isn't your type?"  
  
"You only met him yesterday, for about ten minutes. How could you   
  
possibly have gotten those qualities from that one meeting? And if he's so good   
  
then why don't you go out with him yourself?"  
  
"Because Sakura, my darling," she wrapped her arm around my shoulder,   
  
"I am not the one who is head over heels in love with him!"   
  
"As if! If anything I'm in love with Er--, umm erasers!"  
  
"Erasers?" she repeatedly incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, you know me... tasty little things aren't they?" I stepped into my   
  
english class and quickly took my seat. God, I hope she doesn't figure me out. I   
  
slid into my desk and opened the book to hide my tomato red face. Tomoyo took   
  
her usual seat behind me. I could feel her eyes burn through my back. 'Just calm   
  
down!' I told myself. Mayeb she won't remember, maybe she'll let it go. Yeah ,   
  
just maybe. Yeah right! This is Tomoyo we're talking about. Suddenly her   
  
thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Li dragged himself into his seat, still weak from the beating he had   
  
yesterday. He took out his text book and opened it to any page, letting his head   
  
fall flat into it. He just stayed that way for a couple of moments. I looked at him   
  
in awe. Even though he was all bruised up she couldn't believe how adorable he   
  
looked. His tousled brown hair fell acros his forehead while his mouth was opened   
  
a bit. I simply couldn't get over how cute he looked.  
  
The bell rang as a signal for lunch to start.   
  
"Sakura! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" Li yelled leaving the   
  
classroom. He ran his hand through his hair try to shake off all of the chalk dust.   
  
But I couldn't stop laughing. It was the most funniest thing I had ever seen.  
  
"I tried," I lied, "but you wouldn't wake up!" I continued to laugh.  
  
"You're such a liar!" Tomoyo chimed in. "If anything Sakura was the one   
  
pointing the finger."  
  
"Damn, teacher! He has no right to throw the eraser at me. So what if I   
  
fell asleep in his damn class!" Li began to cough as he inhaled some of the dust.  
  
"Li, you were snoring so loud the teacher next door had to come by and   
  
tell us to keep it down!" I couldn't stop laughing. He looked so cute with dust all   
  
over him.   
  
"Well, I still hold you responsible Sakura!" Li yelled. "So you're going to   
  
have to stay with me after school today!"  
  
"There's no way in hell I would ever agree to that!" Li leaned over to me   
  
and began to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Or I'll tell Tomoyo about you little crush!" He pulled away. "So, I'll see   
  
you today after school!" Li ran off to meet up with his friends.  
  
"You ass!" I screamed in the hallway making everyone stop and stare.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo scolded.  
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!" I screamed storming off. Tomoyo   
  
stood there in shock as everyone else stared at her. Tomoyo laughed sheepishly.  
  
"She uh, has her you know, period." Everyone in the hallway groaned   
  
and nodded at the same time as they went back to whatever they were doing at   
  
them moment as Tomoyo tried to exit as graceful as she could.  
  
AN: This chapter kind of sucks. Oh well, I'll try harder the next time! So please   
  
don't stop reading. And if you have any advice that would be great! 


	6. chapter five

LOOK SMART  
  
chapter five  
  
blackmail (n) extortion of money or   
  
something else of value from a person  
  
by threat of exposing a criminal act  
  
or discreditable information.  
  
Blackmail, that's what it was. So you're going to   
  
have to stay with me after school today..... Or I'll tell   
  
Tomoyo about your little crush! Remembering what he said   
  
to me only added fuel to the fire. How dare he! Just when I   
  
started to warm up to him he had to act so juvenile. He   
  
thinks he's so cool that he can get away with anything, but   
  
I'll prove hime wrong. One way or another Li, I will get you   
  
back.  
  
"Sakura will you stop making faces!" Tomoyo   
  
complained. She sighed and leaned against the wall lazily.   
  
This didn't seem like the upbeat and cheerful Tomoyo she   
  
had always known since the third grade. Even when she said   
  
to stop making faces it felt more like she was irritated more   
  
than anything.  
  
"Tomoyo, is something wrong?" Quickly realizing she   
  
made Sakura worry she put on a happy face. Her gray eyes   
  
glowed as she smiled brightly.  
  
"Absolutely nothing! I have to get going, soo... tell   
  
me how it goes with Li! Bye..." With that she left, her long   
  
wavy black hair following after her.  
  
Sakura looked on as she left remembering Tomoyo's   
  
enchanting smile. And wondering if the glow from her eyes   
  
seemed more of despair and pain than happiness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tomoyo walked out of the school gates as she   
  
began to tear. Seeing Sakura and Li reminded her of her pain.   
  
She thought she got past it but realized she had been lying   
  
to herself all this time. She hadn't gotten over it at all, if   
  
anything her wounds were still deep and fresh. She looked up   
  
and saw someone already waiting for her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'I have to find out what's wrong with Tomoyo!'   
  
Sakura thought. 'But first things first...' Sakura walked into   
  
the classroom and saw he was already waiting for her. He   
  
was sitting on a desk, peering out the window. He turned as   
  
he had heard her walk in.  
  
"Took you long enough!" He got off the desk and   
  
began walking towards her. "I've been lonely without you!"   
  
He said jokingly as he grinned at her.  
  
"Well, I'm not here to socialize with you, you jerk!   
  
Just make sure you keep my crush a secr--"  
  
Before she could say anything else Li had lightly   
  
pushed her against the wall. His arm pushed against the wall   
  
as he leaned in towards her, his other hand caressing her   
  
face. The way he was staring into her eyes made her heart   
  
go crazy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura said, almost in a   
  
whisper. She couldn't understand why she wasn't screaming   
  
at him, or pushing him away. She didn't know what she was   
  
afraid of. His eyes soon fell onto her lips.  
  
"I want to kiss you Sakura, more than anything..."  
  
"Li..." He gently pressed his lips against hers as she   
  
surprisingly kissed back. Their kiss was slow but pasionate as   
  
she felt him taste her. His hands fell onto her hips as he   
  
gripped it tightly. She could feel his hand go lower and lower   
  
until...  
  
"STOP!!" Sakura yelled as she slapped him in his   
  
face. She quickly grapped her bag and ran out of the school   
  
feeling completely violated. Li just stood there grinning with a   
  
pain in his left cheek.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Did it suck? Well, please review and read my other stories!!! okay bye!! 


	7. chapter six

LOOKSMART  
  
Chapter Six  
  
AN:Whoa what was I thinking in the last chapter? Anyway, I decided to stop writing and to concentrate on school. But in the end I began to distract myself with something else. And I kind of forgot where I was going with the whole story... heh heh... anyway read and enjoy!!  
  
And I would like to say a personal "Thank You" to Syaoransbear! For writing that nice review!! So, THANK YOU!! It actually made me want to continue writing this story... Okay bye!  
  
I ran as fast as I could away from school, away from him. What was he thinking? I wondered. I could remember the look in his eyes before he kissed me, that way he stared at me. And the worst part of it all was that I wanted him to kiss me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped he would.  
  
But why did he have to touch me there, touch me like I was a peice of meat. It made me soon remember his reputation. It made me remember when I saw him in the back of the gymnasium building. That's right, Li doesn't care who it is as long as he gets his way. He doesn't care about me the same way I began to care about him.  
  
There was a place for Li in my heart, but Eriol was still the object of my affections.  
  
I continued to run down the hallways and towards the gates. 'Tomoyo' I began to think. If I run fast enough I might be able to catch up to her. The way she looked when I saw her last, it upsetted me. But in the midst of my thoughts I halted to a stop. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't understand anything anymore...  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo saw him standing there. Her chest began to ache with a familiar pain. She remembered the last time she felt like this, it was the very last time she spoke to him. Tomoyo held back her tears and continued to walk.  
  
"Do you hate me that much?" he finally asked.  
  
Tomoyo stopped and stood there for a moment. She began to think of what he did to her and just simply could NOT believe he was asking her this. Do I hate him that much? She repeated to herself. She began to laugh, how could she not hate him? What he did to her was so wrong, it was almost inhuman. But what escaped Eriol's lips next was even more unbelievable.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said almost in a whisper.  
  
Rage began to overflow throughout her entire body. 'Sorry?' she asked herself. Actually apologizing for his actions made her hate him even more. Tomoyo flipped her body around and finally stared at his face. He still looked the same, his features never changed. And for the first time, after what seemed a lifetime agos, she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Apologizing for what you did," she paused, "it didn't seem possible but I hate you even more. Stay away from me and most importantly stay away from Sakura." Tomoyo glared at him and turned around, continuing her walk home.  
  
"I love you!" Eriol practically yelled. "I still do, I always have and always will!" But this time she didn't stop or even acknowledge that she heard something. Her long hair glimmered in the sunlight. 'I'll make you love me,' Eriol thought, 'Even if I have to die in the process. That's a promise I'll never break.'  
  
-----  
  
Sakura fell to her knees and stared at Eriol in complete awe. 'What the hell is going on?' she wondered. 'Why is Eriol telling Tomoyo he loves her?'  
  
-----  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
-----  
  
"Geez, wasn't literature class class ultra-boring today?!" Tomoyo said as she yawned and streatched her way out of class. "I felt like passing out!" She laughed and looked at Sakura. But Sakura didn't laugh, she looked to the ground as she walked to her locker. "Oh yeah!" Tomoyo began, trying to lighten the mood. "How did things go with Li yesterday? Anything worth talking about?" Tomoyo asked in a sly tone, nudging Sakura in the side with her elbow. But Sakura remained emotionless.  
  
"What's up with you Sakura? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all morning!"  
  
No response.  
  
"At first I thought it had something to do with Li, but now I'm sure it's ME who you have a problem with."  
  
No response.  
  
"Hey Sakura, will you look at me?" Tomoyo reached out her hand to grab her but she suddenly smacked her hand away.  
  
"Dont..." Sakura finally said.  
  
"Sakura??" Tomoyo seemed so lost and confused.  
  
"Don't touch me, just leave me alone!" Sakura ran off, once again leaving behind Tomoyo.  
  
-----  
  
I can't stand to look at you! Sakura thought. You're the one who's always saying you hate Eriol. You're the one who's warning me to stay away from him. But you, you're the one who's in love with him. Even though you say you hate him I saw the way you looked into his eyes. Even though you told him to stay away from you and me I still saw love and hope in your eyes!!  
  
Sakura continued to run through the halls with tears in her eyes until she found herself running in the deserted part of school. Running and running until she collapsed to the floor gasping for air. She began to cough as she breathed in smoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She heard a deep voice ask. She looked up with teary eyes and saw Li.  
  
AN: That's a wrap for chapter six! Kind of short and not so funny... but I hoped you enjoyed! Please comment!! And I didn't spell check or read it over so excuse the typos!! 


	8. chapter seven

LOOKSMART  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
AN: Am I late with this news? But I was in the bookstore the other day and saw a new manga with Li and Sakura. Something Tsubasa? I saw the first couple of pages and it reminded me of Star Wars for some reason. And the drawings really don't remind me of CLAMP. Oh well, I ended up not buying it and bought something else. Anyway R&R!!  
  
'Where could she have gone?' Tomoyo thought as she looked through the halls. She didn't understand what just happened. Tomoyo remembered the hateful expression on Sakura's face just before she ran away. 'Sakura, what's wrong? What did I do to make you look at me with such disgust?' Nothing came to mind, nothing at all. Right before her, standing a few feet away from her, stood her worst nightmare.  
  
"You're absolutely the last person I want to see right now." Escaped from Tomoyo's lips.  
  
"About yesterday, I---" Eriol began.  
  
"What about it?" Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"What I said to you, I meant it."  
  
Tomoyo's lips turned into an amusing grin. "So, you love me? Is that it?" Her tone of voice was cynical and incredulous at the same time.  
  
"Why can't you believe me?" Eriol began to walk towards her. "Let me explain!"  
  
"No!" She yelled taking a step back. "I don't give a shit about your lame ass explanation!" From all the turmoil and the pain and the thought of Sakura hating her; Tomoyo couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't keep a stone cold expression, she couldn't hold back her tears.  
  
"First you, you used me! Then you transfer into the same goddamn school as me! And it gets even better, you make my best friend fall for you!" Eriol stood there, his chest filled with pain as he heard her words. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Her voice sounded in a pleading manner. "Why can't you understand how much hate and loathing I have for you?! I wish... I pray to god everyday that you would somehow disappear from my life and my heart."  
  
Eriol came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tomoyo tried with all her strength to get away from his embrace. But the more she tried the tighter his hug became.  
  
"Someday," he began to whisper in her ear, "someday I'll make you trust and love me like you once did."  
  
Tomoyo somehow escaped from his arms and slapped him hard across the face. "The next time you touch me, I promise I'll kill you."  
  
- - - - -   
  
"What are you doing here?" She heard a deep voice ask. She looked up with teary eyes and saw Li. She quickly stood up and tried her best to wipe away the tears.  
  
"Nothing! I was just taking a stroll!" She replied.  
  
Li chuckled to himself. "Right, you decided to take a stroll in the shady part of school." He said in disbelief as took another pull from his cigarette. (AN: The term "pull" does everybody know what that means? Well, if you dont it means to, you know, in hale on a cig.) He then blew the misty smoke into Sakura's face. Her hand waving around trying to push the toxic smoke away from her face.  
  
"You know that stuff can kill you?"  
  
"Really? I didn't know that!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at his sarcastic comment. She walked up the flight of stairs to where Li was and sat next to him. They sat there in silence for a while. Li smoking his cigarette and Sakura staring aimlessly at the paint chipped wall.  
  
"Hey," Li said breaking the silence. Sakura looked over to him, mildly interested in what he had to say. "Lunch is almost over, shouldn't you go back to class now?"  
  
"I don't see you putting out that cigarette to go back to class."  
  
"That's because I'm not going to class." Li took another pull and blew the smoke in her face once again.  
  
"Then, I'm not going either." Li looked over to her as she now stared aimlessly to the dusty stairs. Her once bright green eyes are now dull with no life.  
  
"Bad day in school?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Li took one last pull before he threw his cigarette on the ground. "That's cool, I guess." Li said as he got up off the step and dusted himself off. "I don't really want to know. I was just asking to be polite." Sakura looked up as he grinned at her. His hand extending down towards her.  
  
"C'mon, get up!" he said. "If we're both not going to class we might as well go somewhere and have fun."  
  
'Have fun?' she thought to herself. Coming from him "fun" could mean a variety of things. But at this point and time she didn't really care. Whatever will make her forget about yesterday would be fine. She smiled up at Li and placed her hand in his. Li pulled her up from the step.  
  
"So where to?"  
  
"Anywhere we want to go. We'll be fine as long as we don't get caught cutting school."  
  
"This is so exciting! I've never cut school before!" Sakura said as they began to walk out of school campus.  
  
"What? You've never cut before?!"  
  
"Nope! Not at all in my seventeen years!"  
  
"Well then!" He said with a grin. "I'm just going to have to make this day special for you! Something you'll never forget!  
  
"PLEASE! I need to get away from reality for a day!!"  
  
"First things first! We'll need to stop by my house!"  
  
"Hold on!" Sakura stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "We are NOT going to your house!"  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to hit on you! I realize I put my tongue down your throat yesterday, but that was yesterday! I only did it 'cause I was in the mood."  
  
"In the mood?! I am NOT something you could kiss whenever you're 'in the mood'!" Li walked back as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"All right, all right! I'll kiss you whenever I think you're cute." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Sakura blushed the moment his lips came into contact with her skin. "But I have to warn you," he began giving her a devilish grin,"I think you're cute all the time."  
  
Li began to pull on her arm as if he were dragging her. Sakura still blushing from his comment and the kiss. Even though it was only on her forehead it still made her heart beat heavily and made it harder for her to breathe. She's excited to spend the day with him, but also frightened to spend the day with him. Sakura didn't know what was in store for her but she knew he was right. This will be a day she'll never froget.  
  
AN: So what do you think? If you didn't notice I kind of rushed it. Well, I rush all my stories, which is probably why they're all bad! Anyway, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I HATE proofreading. Any thanx to all of you who review my story!! If you have suggestions please make any! Thanks again! 


	9. chapter eight: part a

LOOK SMART  
  
Chapter Eight (Part A)  
  
AN: Hi, all! How's everyone doing? Good I hope. Anyway, I'm glad some people like this story but I would really appreciate it if I got some suggestions or criticisms about it. Right now I'm experimenting with how to write the rest of the story. This part of Chapter Eight is pretty short but I think the writing style is more... concrete? I don't know how to describe the difference really. But this time I actually read it over a couple of times and edited it. Anyway, I really need some responses whether they like how this part is written or not. And please don't be too brutal!! I really hope you enjoy it!!  
  
The door shut behind them as Sakura looked into a familiar living room. Li casually walked in and threw his jacket on the sofa as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator door.  
  
"Just water will be fine," she replied. She finally began to move away from the door and walked towards the sofa. She heard Li rumage through his frige as she reexamined his feminine living room. The flowers placed in the center of the coffee table and the pictures scattered all along the walls. Sakura stopped and noticed a picture of four beautiful geishas with a small boy with dirt all over him. A smile spread across her face, her eyes fixated on this boy's adorable grin. She couldn't help but pick the picture up to admire it more closely.  
  
"Aww," she cooed to herself. "Li?!" She called out.  
  
"What's up?" His voice grew louder as he finally emerged from the kitchen with their drinks. He handed Sakura a glass of water as he noticed the small picture frame in her delicate hands.  
  
"The people in this picture, are they your relatives?"  
  
"I would hope so," Li gazed at the picture with a nostalgic expression. "They're my sisters." He finally said taking a sip from his soda.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura's eyes grew wide. 'These four beautiful women are his sisters?' she asked herself. He's so vulgar and disrespectful but, his sisters looked graceful and gentle. How could they ever be related, she wondered. "They're you're sisters?!" Her voice uttered in disbelief.  
  
"Hard to believe right?" He took another sip as he walked over to the sofa and plopped down.  
  
"What about him? How is he related to you? Don't tell me he's your little brother!! He's so adorable!" Her face lit with amusement. Li chuckled as he ran his hand through his dark brown locks, which gave him that messy BUT sexy hair look.  
  
"Have I changed that much from when I was a kid?"  
  
"Hoe?!?!" Was all she could say. She glanced at the present day Li then to the one in the photo then back again. "You're so cute in here! What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing, just grew up I guess." Sakura placed the picture back to its original position. Then, her eyes slowly looked at each picture as she strided along the wall. There were pictures of when they were all young. As she continued all along the room, smiling at each snapshot of a memory, she realized a sudden pattern. As each one of them grew their smiles faded and was replaced with a solemn expression. Could it be that they grew out of taking pictures, or was there something more? The timeline of pictures abrupty ended with a picture of all three of them smiling in front of this very apartment.  
  
Sakura drank from her glass as she returned her attention to Li. He sat on the coach, his light brown eyes fixated on her small and petite figure. She could feel them looking over every part of her body until his eyes met hers. The moment lasted a fraction of a second but seemed to last a lifetime. Sakura averted her eyes from his as she felt her cheeks burn and her heart race. She finished drinking the glass of water.  
  
"So," he began getting off the sofa. He ambled towards her with a determined look on his face. "We should get out of these clothes, shouldn't we?" Sakura took a step back from him until she was pinned against an empty wall, their faces an inch apart.  
  
"W...We should d... do what?" Sakura managed to say in her fluster state of mind.  
  
"Get out of these clothes," he replied. She could feel his breath against her skin. The aroma was of something sweet and pleasant. She desperately tried to swallow the knot in her throat preventing her to say "stop" or "get away from me".  
  
"E...Excuse me?" Her heart pounded wildly as if it were to explode from her chest.  
  
"That's why we came here in the first place." His eyes stared deep into hers as they trailed down to her lips. "Remember what I said earlier?" His face slowly moved closer to hers. "Right now, I think you're exceedingly cute."   
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide, remembering the promise he said minutes ago. She wanted to stop him but her body remained powerless against him. 'What is this I'm feeling?' she questioned herself. It was completely different from what she feels when she sees Eriol. This emotion, this sudden urge seems almost primitive.  
  
She felt his lips on the side of her mouth. There was nothing sensual about it. He took a step back from her.  
  
"You thought I wanted to have sex with you!" Li grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"Eh?" Was all she muster out. Her brows furrowed as she stood there confused.  
  
"When I said we should get out of these clothes you thought I meant we should get naked. Of all people, I didn't expect you to have a dirty mind. All I meant was we should change out of these clothes so we won't be suspicious when we're walking around the city--" He was suddenly cut off by a pain on his head. He groaned as he keeled over.  
  
"Baka!" Sakura screamed with anger. Her sleaves had been rolled up, as proof she had punched him as hard as she could. "Who cared what you meant!"  
  
Sakura conitued to beat poor Li.  
  
AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? R&R!!! 


	10. chapter eight: part b

LOOKSMART  
  
chapter nine part b  
  
AN: Just got a job in the fast food industry =P So I haven't been able to really work on it. But now that it's the weekend and school is almost over there really isn't much to do... But I have been writing some ideas and stuff like that in my creative writing class, so this chapter kind of went smoother since I wasn't making everything up right on the spot =P  
  
And I would also like to thank people who reviewed the first part of chapter eight!! yes if you didn't know this is the second part!!  
  
Special thanks to: PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS, Sakura-Blossom12, summer lover, forestfairy, Chibi Ijin, hikaru-wings, Please Insert Name Here (i assure you this is the name the reviewer left!!), and Reiko Samidare.  
  
I would also like to thank all the other people who reviewed, but I never really had time to mention. I'll try to do this for every story just to let everyone know I AM grateful for their support. Oh yeh, dont mind the grammatical errors, I hate proofreading!! =P  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv  
  
Sakura checked herself out in the full-length mirror. She turned from side to side making sure she was pleased with the way she looked from every angle. She wore a simple light blue halter top with a short white pleaded skirt and her feet were adorned with cute light blue strappy sandals. Her head tilted to the side as she glanced one more time in the mirror.  
  
'This is different from what I usually wear,' she thought playing with the ruffles of the skirt. Suddenly, she remembered her closet filled with sweats and plain old T-shirts. 'Geez,' she thought as she began to admire Meilin's taste in "girl-ish" clothing. After all, these were in fact her clothing she was wearing. That was the reason for them going to his apartment in the first place.  
  
Sakura touched her cheeks as she felt them burn. She remembered the way Li had behaved with her just moments ago. The way he looked at her, the way she could feel his warmth without their bodies even touching. Sakura sat down on the edge of Meiling's bed. Thinking about him... somehow... made it harder to breathe and the strength in her legs vanish. She needed a moment to calm down, to analyze what she was feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud raps on the door.  
  
"Hey! You done yet?" He yelled from the other side of the door. With a hint of annoyance and impatience in his voice. Sakura squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth. From whatever she "thought" she might've felt for him disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Shut up Li-baka!! I'll take as long as I want to!!" She replied, suddenly fuming with anger. Only he could piss her off to this degree. Sakura quickly picked up her uniform from the floor and stuffed it in her school bag. She walked to the door and hesitantly placed her hand on the door knob. 'What if... I look... ridiculous?' she suddenly thought. She didn't know how to dress like a "girl", what was cute or what looked best on her. Sakura always had Tomoyo to help her pick out clothes.  
  
"Tomoyo," she whispered to herself. Anger, confusion, betrayal, she felt them in one instance and more.  
  
"Stop taking your sweet time!!" Li yelled banging on the door. "Honestly, why do girls take so damn long just to look average..." He muttered to himself but she had heard it anyway.  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Sakura screamed as she opened the door. "I'm tired of hearing you whine like a little baby! If I wasn't in the right state of mind I would kick you where the sun don't shine!"  
  
But Li only stared at her as she yelled. "What are you looking at?!" she asked in a condescending tone. He simply replied...  
  
"Your boobies."  
  
"Eh?!" What? she thought in her mind. Her face turning more red than a chili pepper. She crossed her arms over chest as an immediate reflex. Sakura suddenly felt insecure about her body.  
  
"Well, if you must know, our school uniform makes you look a bit flat-chested. But seeing you wear that top... it's clear you have some boobs." Sakura looked at Li in mortification. How emberassing!! she thought. "But," he continued, "it would be nice if they were a cup size bigger." Li used his hands to demonstrate the size of a nice full chest.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Before he could say another word Sakura smacked him in the back of his head.  
  
"Baka!" She turned her face, red with emberassment. "Let's just go before it gets too late!" Leaving Li on the floor with a big gruise on the back of his head.  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv  
  
"All right, so for tonight I want everybody to finish reading the first three chapters of 'The Great Gatsby'." The teacher continued to talk about the rest of the assignment as if Tomoyo ever cared. She looked over the empty seat next to her with concern. She wondered where Sakura had gone. Tomoyo then looked at the empty seat behind Sakura's.  
  
"Li," she sighed under her breath. Tomoyo thought how much he changed since the first time she met him. 'That family,' she thought then shaking her head. All thoughts of Li and Eriol were forcefully pushed out of her mind. What she has to worry about now is Sakura.  
  
Sakura, her best friend... no, she was more than that. She was her lifesaver. When she felt all was lost Sakura would unknowingly lead her back the right path. For the time being Tomoyo was sane, she was able to smile again. But what could've happened so suddenly for her to act that way?  
  
[FLASHBACK:   
  
"Sakura??" Tomoyo seemed so lost and confused.  
  
"Don't touch me, just leave me alone!" Sakura screamed.]  
  
Tomoyo felt a slight pain in her chest when she remembered Sakura's cold stare and hateful voice. She didn't know what she would do if they weren't friends anymore. Just even trying to imagine a world without Sakura was more than she could ever bear.  
  
Walking out of the classroom she stared at the white tiled floor as she headed towards her locker. Tomoyo had hoped when she reached her locker, she would see Sakura's smiling face. Of course it was naive of her to think such a thing could happen, but she had hoped anyway.  
  
As she found her way to her locker she noticed a distinct presence. Her brows furrowed to the center as she lifted her head and their eyes met. Tomoyo walked passed him and opened her locker, wishing he would go away  
  
"You shouldn't worry about her." Eriol spoke. "If Sakura's with Li, and I have a feeling she is, nothing is going to happen to her." Hearing that, Tomoyo felt relieved. No matter what's happened in the past, or how much he's changed, Li is still the same old Li. That's about the only thing she can trust about them. Tomoyo closed her locker as she headed out for the next class.  
  
"Still won't talk to me?" Eriol questioned following his beloved. They were now walking side by side. Eriol's eyes fell upon her face, trying to burn the image into his mind. 'So beautiful...,' he thought letting out a sigh. Being able to stand next to her but to not touch her, was a cruel punishment.  
  
"Whether you'd like to believe it or not," he began, "everything I have done from the moment we first met has been for you." Tomoyo glanced up seeing his sad expression. His eyes no longer had a brilliant shine to it, it was dull and seemed so tired.  
  
[FLASHBACK: "The eyes are a window to your soul. They can never lie, but only show  
  
you the true nature of a person." He stared into her eyes as he finally turned over the  
  
canvas.  
  
"T-That's me??" She questioned. Leaning forward to examine it more closely.  
  
"Of course it is," he replied with a gentle smile, leaving her heart pounding and knees weak.  
  
"You mad me look so beautiful!" She giggled.  
  
"Of course," he replied again with a more serious tone. "You're the most beautiful creature I  
  
have ever seen." Eriol leaned in as he cupped her chin. Their lips touched as a wave of warmth  
  
took over Tomoyo's whole body.]  
  
Suddenly remembering that, she felt concerned for Eriol. His eyes were so lifeless, but as quickly as she remembered that tender moment; her feeling of concern disappeared. She wouldn't let herself fall for his charm anymore, she didn't want to get hurt. It's good that he's hurting she told herself.  
  
"From the moment we first met, everything you did, everything you said, your promises.... they were all lies." She stopped in front of her next period classroom and finally looked him in the eyes. "Besides, the Tomoyo standing before you now is much different from the Tomoyo you first met. Do you still love me even though I loathe you with every fiber of my being?"  
  
"Very much so." Eriol grinned. "I'll never give up on you Tomoyo. I said I love you and I mean it. I also love the part of you that hates me. Even now, as you're thinking about ten different ways to kill me, I'm thinking about ten different ways to make you mine again."  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?" Tomoyo fumed. "If you love me so damn much then honor my wish and go away. Go find some other girl to annoy with your love crap."  
  
"One day Tomoyo, I'll earn your trust and love back." Eriol smiled once more and walked down the hall. Tomoyo stood there until the image of his backside disappeared.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered before entering the class.  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv  
  
"I can't believe I kept my eyes open!" Li yawned as they walked out of the theater. While Sakura on the other hand walked out teary eyed.  
  
"That was so beautiful! The way they said good bye to each other like that... sniff sniff so touching!!" Sakura blew into a tissue and dried her eyes.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me! That load of crap was beautiful?! Oh I love you, I love you too, no I love you more!" Li chuckled as he imitated the voices of the two main character from the movie. "They're all the same! They didn't even do IT once in the entire movie!"  
  
"Baka! You don't need to have sex to know you're in love. Don't believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"No, I don't. And of course you need to have sex to know if you're in love. I mean if you have sex with someone you think you're in love with but, afterwards you lose feelings for them then you know it's lust. If you have sex with them and you still love them, well... then you know it's for real. Having sex with someone you truly love can only bring two people closer together. It's a win-win situation."  
  
"Of course a guy would think that way. You don't need to do that to prove you're in love with someone."  
  
"Sure ya don't," Li said incredulously. "And what would you know about love Sakura?"  
  
"I know plenty!!" Sakura retorted. "I mean, I am in love with Eriol, afterall..."  
  
"No you're not." Li simply stated. He then rubbed his stomach as he heard growl and felt it rumble. "Let's get something to eat."  
  
"What do you mean I don't love him?!?" Sakura asked in anger. Li ignored her question and grabbed her wrist as he dragged her into a restaraunt. She was about to start yelling at Li once she finally noticed what restaraunt they were in. "Hoe? So fancy!" Sakura smiled and squeeled like a little girl. This was a famous chinese cuisine restaraunt known throughout Japan. Just walking in it, hearing the music and seeing the decorations reminded her just how middle class she was.  
  
"Could I get a table for two please?" Li asked the man standing at the podeum.  
  
"You need reservations." The man replied without even looking up from the book that laid infront of him.  
  
"Li?!" She said in a loud whisper. "Let's get out of here!" Sakura hid behind Li as she felt inadequate wearing such revealing clothes.  
  
"Hey look Sakura, you made me watch that crappy movie, now I want something good to eat!"  
  
"Baka!" She yelled. "Do you know where we are?! Even if we do get a table how the hell are we going to afford it?!"  
  
"You worry too damn much! Now we're doing what I want to do!" Li yelled back. At this point they were both yelling at each other and had the entire restaraunt staring at them.  
  
"Excuse me, will you please leave this establishment at once!" The neatly dressed man at the podeum finally looked up to the bickering teenagers. Li turned from Sakura and finally looked at the man.  
  
"I said I want a table for two." Li stated firmly. The man had a shocked look on his face as he immediately bowed and apologized to Li for speaking to him in such a manner. "Hey, no problem," Li patted the shoulder of the man. "Can we get our table now? I'm getting really hungry now."  
  
"Right away sir!!" He hurried into the restaraunt and suddenly kicked some people out in the middle of their dinner.  
  
The old man who seemed to have such prestige and confidence just unexpectedly bowed to Li. When we first came in he didn't even bother looking at us, but now he's bending over backwards making sure our every need is met. Sakura found herself wondering what was going on or better yet just who exactly Li is.   
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv  
  
AN: What do you think? I'm putting more and more effort in these stories, so don't flame me too much if you think it sucks! Because I do take it sort of personally... anyway enough with the sentimental crap!! R&R!!!! Thanks, very much!! 


	11. chapter nine

AN: I'm pretty sure I wrote like two more chapters, but I probably didn't upload them. Dammit! Now I got to write it over, but I don't know what I wrote! ( It has been so long since I got the internet. Anyway, here goes nothing.

LOOK SMART

Chapter Nine

By mad NUTZ

"Ah ha!" Sakura yelled as she grinned with victory. "I finally did it! I am so sure I got it this time!" Li had been reading a magazine all the while, trying not to fall asleep from boredom. He took a glance over to her from the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure? You thought you had it the last five times." Li sat in the same position as he turned the page to continue reading the article.

"This time I am positive, I carried the one this time and made sure I factored it completely." It was a new semester and a new subject, algebra two. Thanks to the help of Li, Sakura was able to pass geometry class with a decent grade and move up 5 spots on the class ranking.

"All right let me take a look." He sat up and looked over the steps in solving this rather simple problem. His hand cupped his chin as looked it over and nodded his head a couple of times.

"So?" She had been working at this darn problem for over forty minutes, she had better got it right.

"It's wrong."

"Hoe?!" Li went back to reading the article as Sakura sobbed over her failure. "This cannot be happening! What did I do wrong?"

"Well, actually you were doing pretty well, but then..."

"But what?"

"See that third line?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to bring down the negative. That changes the whole answer completely."

"So, instead of a 3 it's suppose to be a -3."

"Yup." Li yawned as stomach began to growl.

"But, but I spent so much time and I can't get anything right! Why must i be stupid?" She slumped over the coffee table in her living room, as she began to cry in defeat. I felt Li's hand rest on my shoulder as a way to console me, but it only made me feel worse. He sleeps throughout class and still manages to get the top score. Suddenly the sound of his stomach grumble once more made Sakura explode with aggravation.

"Tell that thing to shut up, or I'll make it shut up!!" She attacked Li without warning, landing on top of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ow!" Sakura was able to get one or two good smacks in there, but Li was defending himself while trying not to hurt her simultaneously.

"Just looking at you pisses me off!" Finally Li grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her arm outwards, so she would fall flat on his chest. Their faces were separated by a small gap, neither noticed. Li chuckled as Sakura tried to loosen his grip.

"Hey, this isn't funny!!"

"Then why am I laughing?" This only infuriated her more. Li was mocking her and she hated when he does that.

"Hey!" Sakura started to sweat profusely as she laid still on top of Li.

------------------------------

"And that's when Touya walked in."

Sakura sighed, thinking about how terrified she was when the whole thing took place. She didn't even know why Touya got so angry to begin with. Sure they were in a really, REALLY compromising position, but there was nothing going on between her and Li. He is just her tutor, and she's his pupil. Simple as that.

She looked over to the picture in front of her. It was the time when her and Tomoyo went to Shibuya during summer vacation. Sakura began to smile thinking about that day and how fun it was. Not that Li was boring and not a good friend, but he wasn't Tomoyo either. Her eyes glanced over to the telephone next to it. 'Should I?' she thought. For awhile now she wanted to call her, but every time this feeling of betrayal washes over her.

"Forget it," she mumbled to herself. She went back to writing in her journal.

"But the person I feel bad for is Li. He's still down there while Touya is doing his damn staring contest. Honestly, how is that suppose to scare Li away? I mean all he was doing was trying to teach me some math, and I went all crazy on him.

Ever since we cut that day, we've become pretty good friends. He still is a bit perverted at times, but I like it when he says that I'm cute. But we usually study at my house because Eriol is Li's cousin, and they live together. I think I'm over him, I think about him less and less everyday. Besides it would just be really weird to talk to him all of a sudden.

-------------------------------

Touya stared at Li, who sat across from him casually slouching into his chair. The staring contest had been going on for about ten minutes and Touya's eyes began to felt dry as he desperately tried to keep them open. Li grinned, noticing his inevitable defeat.

"You know," Li said leaning in towards Touya, his arm resting against the table while supporting his head, "I could go on like this ALL night." Li smiled once more, intentionally mocking him. Touya simply gritted his teeth and pounded his fist against the table, as a mechanism to summon more strength. But already he could feel his eyes turn as dry as sand.

"Damn you!" Touya cursed through his teeth. Li cocked a brow, he looked very creepy like that, with his eyes twitching and all. Realizing this, Li moved back into his previous position.

"Look, I wasn't trying to put the moves on your sister, if that is what this is about." He crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that he was very serious about what he just said.

"Yeah right!" Touya hissed still trying to keep his eye lids from closing.

"Jesus," Li exasperated, finally closing his eyes, "there! You won, all right?"

"There's no honor in winning if you forfeit out of pity!" He refused to give up and let this little punk beat him. He never lost before and he wasn't going to start. Li sighed.

"Oh look," his voice emotionless, "there's something in my eye." Li closed his eyes and rubbed it unenthusiastically.

"Ah ha! I beat you!" Touya jumped from his seat as he closed his eyes, he felt relieved. 'Man, this guy is no weirder than his sister.' Li thought to himself.

"Yeah, so like I was saying, me and your sister have nothing going on between us."

"Then why was she on top of you?" He pointed his finger at his face, as if to accuse him.

"Look, your sister is a nut job like you! She went crazy and started to smack me around. Poor me was just trying to defend myself."

"My sister would never do such a thing!"

"A, she was on top of ME. If I was hitting on her shouldn't I be on top? And B, I bring out the worst in people for some odd reason. Call it a God given gift."

Touya sat there silently. He really couldn't disagree with him on any account. He never felt such anger for anyone, especially since his kid sister was stradling him.

"You know, you shouldn't worry about her so much, she's capable of holding her own." Li sat up as sign that he was going to go back home. "Besides, I got turned down quite a few times already." Li walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway leading to the front door. Touya sat there, grinning from ear to ear. 'That's my sis!' Touya thought. He was relieved, the thought of his baby sister having a sex life was all too much for him.

-----------------------------

"How was it today?" Eriol asked without looking up from the novel he was reading. Li had just walked in and strolled passed him and into his bedroom.

"It was the same except I met her insane brother." His voice became muffled from changing out of his school clothing and into something more comfortable. He strolled back out into the living wearing boxers and a loose fitting white tee. "I think he thought we were about to have sex."

"Now, why would he think that?" Eriol cracked a smile, knowing all too well of his cousin's reputation with women, at least recently anyway.

"Ha ha. I think 'cause she was on top of me!"

"Well, that would be a good reason for him to assume you were about to, how should I put it, fornicate?"

"Don't make it sound like a science experiment!!" Li chuckled. He yawned as he walked over towards Eriol and sat by him. "So, you sure made a mess of things, haven't you?"

"She told you?" Eriol closed his book and took of his glasses.

"Well, she keeps saying she's over it, but we both know that's not true. She hasn't talked to Tomoyo since that day. That was great timing by the way." Li said in a sarcastic tone.

"I got, anxious. I wanted things between us to be like they were."

"You know that can never happen." He glanced over Eriol's right arm then to the picture of all three of them in front of this apartment. "Since then," Li's eyes began to darken thinking about the past, "your responsibilities have now become mine."

"I'm sorry...." Eriol's voice was inaudible.

"Hey don't be, I understand you just wanted to find some happiness. And now, that's what I'm trying to do. Find happiness, find a meaning to my life. I don't want to be defined by my last name, I want to be more than that."

"Hmmm," Eriol smiled,"This is the first time you've been yourself since we've started living here. What are you trying to accomplish by smoking or cutting classes?"

"You, of all people, are giving me advice on life?" Li chuckled incredulously at the irony of it all. "Look," he said as he began to get off the couch, "you want make things right between you and Tomoyo? Start by fixing their friendship. It won't make her yours again, but at least she'll start to realize that there are feelings still there. Well, I'm going to hit the sack, night." Li dragged himself into bed and fell fast asleep.

AN: Man that was TOO much dialogue.... next one will be better!!


	12. chapter ten

AN: I got some reviews, which is a whole lot better than nothing. Someone said they hadn't read anything good in a long time, but I'll just make a plug for another fanfic author. "Reality's Dream" I absolutely love that story!! But she hasn't updated in a while so beware of that. All in all, you should definitely check it out, she's like a million times better than I. P

News other than CCS related, I got a new job at Suncoast! YAY!! (Jumps up and down like a pathetic little freak!) Much better job than the framing store. The people are, how should I say it, just plain mean!! They are nice just not towards me, which makes me feel like I'm being ostracized from some clique. I feel completely stupid waving my hand and saying hi as they grunt and walk pass me... (Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating just teeny tiny little bit, but they might as well be!!)

Special thanks to: EKoolcat369, Fairleigh, fangimation, Irhlie, Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari, KaWaII JaPaN GrL, SugarGreenCandi (x3), TrueGem, blue-azn-rain, i-75, Viky, Sakura-Blossom12

I know some of these are a bit over due, but hey I just got back my internet. Well, thank you to you and others as well!!

Unfortunately, I do NOT own CCS! If I did I would be insanely rich and not talking to you! P

Look Smart

Chapter ten

by mad NUTZ

"Are you sure no one's going to be home today?" Sakura poked her head through the door as she glanced around the apartment.

"Get in there, baka!" Li put his foot on her butt as he lightly pushes her in, but to her it felt as though he had used full force. Sakura came flying in his living room and landing flat on her face.

"Aya!!" She began to rub her face as if it were actually decreasing the pain she felt. "You didn't have to use your foot, you jerk!" Li walked over after locking the front door, he held his hand out for her.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to push you that hard." He smiled a soft grin that made her feel something unusual in her stomach. 'Could it be gas?' she thought. Cursing herself for eating that red bean paste that the cafeteria was serving. As he help pick her up off the floor, Li began to turn on all the lights in the house. He then disappeared into another part of the apartment, the part she had yet to venture in.

"Baka, where are you going?" Sakura took off her shoes and placed on slippers as she followed Li into unknown territory. They had decided to study at his apartment that day because Touya had become unbearable. He would sit in-between them the whole study session which made it uncomfortable for Sakura, and Li didn't give a shit. He just didn't like the dirty stares and Touya's constant need to always correct when he's right.

"Li-baka!!" Sakura called out once more before finding him in his room undressing. She froze as Li stood there in his tank and pajamas. She looked away as soon as she realized she was staring at him for an unusual amount of time. "You could close the door you know?" With her face covered in the dark to veil her crimson blush and an angry tone of voice.

"What's the big deal? Nothing you haven't seen before, besides I'm already finished dressing." Li pulled out a foldable seat and placed it next to another seat already by his desk.

"What are you doing? Aren't we going to study in the living room?"

"Nope, right here!" He grinned cheerfully as his hand lightly slapped the top of his desk. "I thought it would be nice since it's been a while since you came over. Look, I even cleaned for you!" Sakura looked around as she notice his room was very clean, cleaner than hers even, not that she's a very good example to begin with anyway.

"Uh," Sakura began to panic. Sure they were good friends now, but for some reason the thought of being in his room was frightening. Not the kind of scared in horror movies, but more like nervous scared. "Sure." She finally agreed, walking slowly into his room. Li took out the Algebra II text book as Sakura took the seat next to him in an awkward manner.

"To be honest, I just wanted to study in here just in case Eriol came home." 'Oh' Sakura thought, 'Well, that's a huge relief.' But for some reason the fear had not gone away. She sat in the seat in perfect posture, unlike how she usually slouches and sits in a casual manner. "Right, so where were we?" Li began to scratch his head as he flipped through the pages.

Sakura sat there unusually quiet as she watched him. Her eyes discreetly stared at his strong physique. It was true, she had seen him in his tank many times, but it was only now that she began to truly appreciate it. In her mind, it was wrong for her to stare at him that way but she could not help it. Soon it followed to his shoulders, to the nape of his neck, then suddenly to his lips.

"You okay?"

"What?!" Sakura snapped out of it as his voice lured her out of the trance.

"You looked kinda warm, you think you're getting sick?" Li instinctively raised his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. "You're definitely warm."

"Heh heh heh," Her laugh was shaky and nervous. "Don't be silly I'm feeling all right!"

"Sure, whatever," he responded indifferently. "All right simplify radical -9."

"Umm," Sakura began to scribble it down, as she tried to remember what he taught her a couple of days ago. "Well," she began to think out loud, "9 is a perfect square, but how can it be negative?" She began to tap her pencil against the desk. She knew the answer, but her thoughts were all out of whack when his body was so close to hers.

"C'mon Sakura! I know you know this. Just concentrate and think." 'But how can I when you're distracting me?!' That was what she wanted to say, but nodded instead. Her thoughts began to drift elsewhere.

Why am I looking at him like that? His body is nothing new to me, we've been hanging out for a couple of months now. Then why, now of all times, do I have to finally realize just how attractive he is. WHOA! HOLD ON A MINUTE!!! What am I thinking? What does this mean? Does this mean I'm over Eriol?

"What?" Li's voice was a bit annoyed. "Is there something on my face?"

"What?" Was all she could manage.

"You were looking at me."

"I-I- I cannot work like this!"

"Huh?" Li was dumbfounded by all this. "Are you oka--"

Her lips pressed against his as this enormous feeling washed over her body and his as well. At the exact moment and place where their skin touched was a tingly feeling that sent waves of warmth throughout them. Sakura backed away as she searched for answer within his eyes. 'What is he thinking?' she wondered.

"Sakura-" A look of regret was all that she could find in his usually carefree face.

"No..." She immediately got up off from her seat and ran towards the door. This was a mistake, a completely huge mistake. 'How could he possibly feel anything towards me?' she wondered. But before she could reach his bedroom door, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a bit.

"Stop, why are you running away from me?"

"I saw the look on your face. Let's just forget it happened!"

"No," his voice was almost pleading, "tell me why. Why would you do something like that?" She couldn't believe that he was torturing her like this. That was her first kiss and she shared that moment with him, of all people. Someone who has stolen many first kisses of different girls. True, there are sides of him that she finds irresistible and sweet, but that doesn't change who he is.

"I don't know why, just let me go! Let's forget it happened, let's just go back to being friends" She didn't know why but there were tears now brimming at the ends of her eyes. Sakura continued to struggle, trying to break free from his hold. But the harder she tried, the harder his grip became. "Oww! Let go you're hurting me!"

Li did as she said but then pressed her against his wall. His arms firmly placed on the wall, as if it were a trapping her within that area. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't get you off my mind. When you're around my day is always better, and when you're gone I feel nothing but despair. Your face, those eyes, they haunt my dreams every night. I don't know what it is I feel, but you can't deny you don't feel them to."

"But, I like Eri-"

"No you don't!" She was lying and he was telling the truth. She doesn't know if she ever liked him at all. What she felt for him was misplaced and artificial and Li, who knows what it was. But there was something about him that told her she could always count on him.

"I do," She lied once more. If this was real, she thought, the pain she would feel would be inevitable. So many things have happened in the past, with Tomoyo, she didn't know if she wanted to feel the pain of losing another loved one.

"I know you're lying," his voice almost in a whisper, "you can't even look into my eyes when you say that." His eyes closed as their faces near once more. as their lips touched they felt the same waves of warmth, the same sensation when their skin met. only this time it was amplified by ten folds. It made their lips ache for more as well as their hearts.

As they finally separated, they both looked into one another's eyes. Sakura saw Li in a different light, one that would always shine forever.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she shot up from bed. "What the hell was that?" Her petite fingers touched her lips. "My dream..." She came to a slow realization and suddenly felt a pain in her chest. Except this time it is not the pain you feel when you think of someone you love, this pain could be compared to dying. "No." she whispered. "This can't possibly mean that I-- that I like--" Sorrow overwhelmed her as she began to sob uncontrollably. "This can't be happening, why can't I like someone normal!!"

AN: More than likely there are a bunch of grammar mistakes and maybe missing some words, cuz I don't revise or edit my stories. I wrote it, why would I want to read it again? Get what I mean? Again, please read Reality's Dream, by kimmikat or something like that! ) Until next time!! (Hopefully I'm not too busy!! Also, I wrote this in like an hour so it might sound a bit rushed!! okaay, luv ya!!)


	13. chapter eleven

AN:

Not much reviews, but hey that's okay! I'm kinda liking where this story is heading myself! P And the last paragraph of Chapter ten, well that was a bit of an afterthought..... ha ha, an authors shouldn't really say thing like that about their story, should they? Well, I'm not a serious writer or anything, so I like flying by the seat of my pants. (I always wanted to say that!!)

Although I am making this up as I go along, that doesn't mean I don't have the bigger picture in mind. Meaning I know how I want the story to end, i know all the big details and secrets I want to reveal later on, I'm just working on all the little things you know?! So, the Eriol and Tomoyo thing is confusing 'cause that's how I want it to be. I mean that's the whole mystery to my story that ultimately affects everyone in this story. I've already said too much!!! bye!!

Looksmart

Chapter eleven

By mad NUTZ

It was lunchtime, she hated this part of the day the most. Usually it would be spent with Sakura as they would laugh about any little thing. She sighed, staring off into space while she unconsciously played with her food. It wasn't like she couldn't sit with anybody else, but in a way she didn't want to sit next to anybody else. It was her way of punishing herself as she sought redemption.

"Hey, cheer up!" Tomoyo knew who it was by the sound of their voice. She glanced up to confirm her conclusion as her attention went back to her cold tray of food.

Li sat across from her as he watched how pathetic she became. It was amazing how such a brilliant and beautiful girl became the equivalent of a pile of crap. 'Does Sakura really mean that much to her?' he thought to himself. But he already knew the answer to that question.

"Ai-ya!" He rubbed his head in frustration. "Snap out of it!"

Tomoyo say there unaffected by his out burst. She continued to play with her food without ever looking up at him into his eyes.

"I've noticed," she began to speak, "that you and Sakura are becoming very close."

"Mmm-hmm." Li nodded as he slouched over the able.

"So how is she?" Tomoyo looked up at him, the sadness she felt was evident in her dull gray eyes. Li was taken aback as he was surprised at how dead she seemed. His cheerful attitude dispersed as he became somewhat serious.

"She's the same old happy and klutzy person, but you can still sense her reluctance for being happy." This caught Tomoyo's attention. "She's still mad about you and Eriol as you already know. I can feel she wants to forgive you, but she can't; however, she won't let herself be happy either. She feels guilty about abandoning you. So, you see Tomoyo, she still cares for you very much." Li fumbled with his words, for it was hard for him to articulate his analyzation into words.

Tomoyo grinned for the first time in many weeks. "I am glad that you have not changed much, Syoaran-chan."

"Ha ha," Li laughed awkwardly as he became embarrassed from being in font of such a beautiful girl. "Well, just trying to get some fun before serving a life sentence." He chuckled once more.

"Nani?"

"On another topic, you should speak to my cousin."

Tomoyo felt the sorrow building up insider her. Even now, she doesn't show her emotions, not even to Li.

"You know I cannot do that. You of all people-"

"Tomoyo." Li's voice was firm. "You don't know the whole story about what happened three years ago. Although, he has told me not to interfere with his problems I can no longer wait for him to slowly gain your trust back. This has now affected someone who was not involved in the very beginning."

"You mean Sakura?" Li nodded as Tomoyo came to a slow realization. She had always known Li to be caring but very hesitant about the people he trusts with good reason. But Sakura, she was somehow different with him and she understood why.

"You say Eriol's situation unexpectedly affected another, but aren't you involving her in this as well? I know you have the best of intentions, Syoaran-chan, but I do not want to see her in my position. Her heart is already so fragile."

"Unlike my cousin, I know what I am doing." Tomoyo gave a simple smile in response.

"Even though you behave very differently, you are very much still the same person."

"Will you talk with Eriol?"

"I suppose I will. Knowing the truth may ease my heart, but I doubt it will change anything between us. And what of Sakura? To truly mend things between us that would mean that I would have to tell her of my past with Eriol, and in the process tell the truth about you, too.

"Baka!" he said playfully. "Tell her the truth or don't, either way I can take care of myself. Do not compare me with my stupid cousin. But don't underestimate Sakura's will and strength. She is much more resilient than you realize."

"Syoaran-chan must love her very much." Tomoyo smiled very brightly. Li sat there turning a bright red from head to toe.

"Baka!!" He yelled turning away from Tomoyo.

"I am very glad for you!"

"That's enough, okay?" Li had never felt so vulnerable before. "Since I made smile do me a favor? Don't walk around like a zombie anymore. I feel very embarrassed to admit that I use to be in love with you." Tomoyo nodded as Li grinned back as a silent agreement occurred between them. He got up from his seat and left her with more determination than ever.

----------------------------

"I am so hungry!!" Sakura whined as her stomach growled very loudly. She held her stomach hoping the pain would disappear.

"That's what you get for being late this morning AND missing the detention after school yesterday!!" Li chuckled as he taunted Sakura. She cursed the new school rules, if you miss your detentions and continue to be late, they take away your lunch period. (AN: Which explains why Li approached Tomoyo so freely. Oh, the plot thickens!!)

"Shut up!" She looked over to smack Li in the face but she stopped as soon as she saw how adorable he looked laughing. Although, it was freezing cold outside Sakura felt very warm. "Baka..." her voice in a faint whisper.

"I was sorta surprised myself that you were late this morning. You had been coming in early and doing very well in Algebra class. So, what kept you in bed this morning?" His voice was very sneaky and devilish and she knew exactly what he was implying.

"No... nothing!" She responded immediately and turned her face away, so he would not see her blush. She suddenly became very hot as she felt Li get close to her and drape his arm over her shoulders.

"Hmm... so it was THAT kind of a dream? Still thinking about my poor old cousin are we?"

"Absolutely not!" Sakura still hid her face afraid that Li might realize her feelings. 'Although he's perversive, he's still very intuitive.' she warned herself.

"Hoe?!" Li said picking up on one of Sakura's trademark traits. "You're in love with somebody else?!" Li got very jealous much to his dismay. Sakura being in love with his cousin was one thing, but somebody he didn't know and probably doesn't have respect for is a different story.

"Don't speak so loudly! Someone might overhear us!"

"Who is he?" Li completely ignored her. He was very interested in who this guy is.

"It's nobody! Let's talk about something else."

"Do I know him? If I do, he better wish I don't know where he lives!!"

'What's up with him?' she asked herself. 'He can't honestly be jealous!' Sakura looked over to Li who was now pouting and looked very angry at the same time. 'He IS jealous!! Baka, if he only knew that I dreamt about him...'

"Stop pouting!"

"I am NOT! As your friend, it is my duty to protect you from the evil perverse men in this world!"

'Friend, huh?' Sakura thought disappointedly.

"Li-baka! You're the only perverse man here."

Li looked over and noticed how quiet she had gotten. 'I must've really pissed her off. But still, if Eriol can't have her, if I can't have her, then nobody else should.' Li became resolute in driving away any other man who was interested in her. After all, Sakura is so cute he didn't know how any other guy could resist her charm.

"Gomen, I just don't want to see you with anybody else." Li said very honestly. Sakura hid her face with her scarf as she blushed a scarlet red.

"Un," Sakura nodded as they walked the rest of the way to her house in silence.

--------

Ding, ding, ding! 

"Eriol-kun! Can you open the door please? I need to get ready for my date!!" Meilin screamed from inside her room.

"Hai!" Eriol yelled back. He got up off from the couch and walked over to the door. He was shocked to see who was at his door. Eriol took a step back and didn't say a word, just stared in awe and hoped that this wasn't one of his many dreams.

"Ohayo." Her voice was soft and low and she looked away from his face.

"Tomoyo?" He felt his chest fill with so many emotions that it began to hurt, but he didn't mind. This was the kind of pain that he would endure for her.

All the bitterness and hatred she felt for him had melted away at the sight of his face. In a moment in time, all the memories they shared together rushed back to her as well as the sadness that came with it. Soon, all her courage faded away into the void in her heart.

"Gomen!" She turned to run quickly away from him. "This is a mistake!" However, Eriol would not let her go this time and never again. His hand, with a quick reflex, grabbed onto her shoulder making her halt in her exact spot. Tomoyo turned to face him as he gritted his teeth in ager. He had done this to her, the person he loves the most in the world. She stared up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Eriol-kun?" Meilin yelled as she exited her bedroom. "Who is it at the door?" She stopped when she realized who it was. "Tomoyo?" Sensing the awkward and serious atmosphere in her usually cheerful apartment she knew she had to leave, even if her date has not arrived yet. "I'll leave the two of you alone," she said as she got her coat and things, then left the house. As she was on her way out she gave a comforting smile to Eriol. He knew it was her way of wishing him good luck.

They stood there for a while, not knowing what to do or to say. For the first time, Eriol was at a loss of words. He imagined this moment for so long that he began to think it would never come. But there she was, standing in front of him and he didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to let me in?" She finally spoke, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hai, gomen." Eriol moved aside to let her pass. She entered and sat on the sofa as he sat at the opposite end. Tomoyo looked at the book on the coffee table as she picked it up and looked at the cover for the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Uh, I was reading it when you rang the doorbell."

"My favorite story," she whispered as her fingertips ran along the surface of the book. "This was how we first met."

"Yeah, we were both looking for it in the book store. And you bumped into me by accident." A smile formed on his face, remembering the moment when their life had changed.

"It wasn't by accident," Tomoyo laughed lightly, "I ran into you on purpose! But I did not think you would be pushed over so easily!"

"What, really? Well, you had took me by surprise." Their warm moment had came and went like the wind blowing out a candle. Eriol looked over at Tomoyo who had now begun to cry. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to hold her more than anything else.

"Why? Why did things turn out like this?" She asked herself as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Those things I said to you, before you left back to Japan, they weren't true. I had no choice, you have to believe me."

"That's it? That's the truth Li was talking about?!"

"So," Eriol said quickly realizing her reason for seeing him, "you're here because he asked you to?"

"He didn't ask me! He told me that there was something I should know that happened three years ago. I came over because I needed to know the truth. I deserve that much."

"Even if I do tell you what really happened we can never be together, can we?" Tomoyo sat there in silence, afraid to say the truth, but Eriol already knew the answer to that question from the very moment he set foot in Japan.

"All right." Tomoyo looked over to see the pained expression on his face. The cool and composed Eriol she had always known was now trembling next to her.

"I'll tell you the truth."

---------------------------------

"Okay, that's it for today!" Li forced a smile as he closed the text book. Sakura had noticed how quiet he became since the moment they entered her house. She convinced herself that it was her imagination and tried to act as normal as possible.

"So, I should get going." Li said as he began packing up his back pack.

"Hoe?!" He had always stayed over for another hour or two after finishing a lesson with her. This confirmed what she had suspected earlier. So, maybe he's a little jealous but it's not like the dream meant anything drastic. She has a little crush on him that's all. He's been there to comfort her when she was really hurting over Eriol, and somehow he became important to her.

"You're going, already? Is it because of Touya? He's not going to be back from work 'til later." He just smiled at her, that fake smile of his. It really pissed her off.

"No, it isn't because of him. I thought I should just go home and take a nap." Suddenly his phone began to ring. Li reached into his pocket and read the text message he just received.

DONT GO HOME ERIOL HAS A VISITOR!! 

It was from Meilin. Li sighed as he tilted his head over to the side.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing," Li said as he put down his back pack, "it seems Meilin has her boyfriend over and told me not to disturb them."

"Oh!" Sakura blushed thinking what Meilin and her boyfriend do when they're alone. 'No,' she thought. 'When did I become a hentai?!' all the while flashbacks of her dream from the previous night go through her mind. She daringly looked up at Li who somehow looked very handsome under the dim fluorescent lights in her hallway. 'Eh?!' Her heart began to race as she looked away from his gaze.

'What is up with this girl?' he thought looking bewildered.

"You okay Sakura?"

"H-Hai!"

"Aww, you're so cute when your nervous like this!" Li began to walk over to her. The sound of his footsteps, in her mind, were the equivalence of a elephant's footstep. Each step became louder as he neared her. 'No...' she began to think. 'No, please don't kiss me!' Remembering when he said he would always kiss her when he thought she was very cute.

"NOOOO!!"

"Ow, what the hell???!!!!!!!!!" Li laid on the floor as he covered his right cheek.

"Eh?" Sakura was confused as to how he ended up on the floor. Then realizes her fist was still in mid-air. "Li-kun!" she ran to rush by his but instead trips on herself and falls flat on the floor.

"Ai-ya!" Sakura moans as she tries to push herself off the floor. "Gomen, Li, I am such a--" She suddenly realizes is very warm and soft as opposed to it always being hard and cold. She opened her eyes to see a crimson faced Li underneath her,

Her mind was telling her to get up, to get away from him, but her body and her heart were telling her something different. Sakura remembered feeling this same way in her dream. The sensation she felt when their skin touched, it was identical.

"Sakura..." Li's eyes were fixated to hers as he felt something new. In that moment he realized that he had more than just a crush on her, more than just liking her very much. 'Is this love?' he questioned himself. His hand found its way to the side of her face and began to stroke her silky hair.

"Li-kun?" Her arms were becoming weak from the overwhelming emotions.

"I like how you said my name."

Sakura closed her eyes and Li pulled her in closer to him.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Touya?!" Sakura screamed as he came storming in while Li filled with anger.

"How dare you interrupt us, you homo!"

"WHAT?! What did you call me??"

"Don't think I didn't see you with that very cute gray haired person walking into a hotel."

"WHA-??How did you?? Sakura?!?" Touya looked at her for a reaction.

"What's so wrong with him walking into a hotel together, Li-kun??"

'This girl is SO stupid!' Li sweat dropped. While Touya cried happily that his little sister was still so innocent and oblivious to the world around her.

------------------------

AN: ha ha... so umm, what do you think?? I rushed the last part with the whole homo thing, I've read too much Hana-Kimi for my own good. (poor Nakatsu thinks he's gay XD....) And I finally added a Eriol and Tomoyo scene!! I'm planning to add Meilin in sometime later also!! Yeah so tell me what you guys think!!


	14. chapter twelve:Memories Of A Bitter Past

LOOK SMART

special

Chapter Twelve: Memories of a Bitter Past

By: Mad NUTZ!!

AN: Let the story continue!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uwa!!" Tomoyo stood by the edge of the boat as she admired sun set of the sea. The wind blew as she held onto her hat with the biggest smile on her face. "So pretty!" She grabbed her camera which hung from her neck and took a picture of the breathtaking sunset.

"And you said you wouldn't have fun here without Sakura." Tomoyo turned immediately as she saw her mother standing before her. She continued to grinned because she could not stop.

"But if she were here I know I would be having A LOT more fun!" She took a picture of her mother with the orange light reflecting off her skin and the wind blowing into her hair. "I'm going to take a million, no, a zillion pictures to show her when we get back!" Her mother walked up next o her and leaned against the railing, gazing off into the sunset and breathing in the smell of the sea.

"There are many mysteries and adventures in Hong Kong Tomoyo. Even if Sakura is not here with you, there are still things here you can discover."

"Hai!" She replied cheerfully while, once again, taking a picture of her.

The ferry finally reached the shore as Tomoyo and her mother drove to the hotel. Tomoyo couldn't wait to call Sakura and tell her about the amazing sunset she had witnesses, how she was she was here.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. Beep. 

"Hi! You have reached the Kinomoto residence! We're on vacation right now, so leave a message so we can get back to you! Bye bye!" Beep. 

"Hi Sakura, It's me Tomoyo! Stupid me, I forgot you were away! Anyway, Hong Kong is a really amazing place and wanted to tell about this amazing sunset, but I'll tell you once you get back! By the end of this month I'll tell you all of the amazing things I have done! Ja ne!" Tomoyo hung up the phone as she laid back onto her bed. She was all alone in her room because her mother felt she would be up so late doing work that she might disturb her while she was sleeping.

Although, she knew her mother's intentions were good she didn't want to be alone. 'But I would only end up being a burden,' she thought to herself. It would be best if she left her alone with her work, after all that is why they came to China in the first place. Her excitement from before disappeared as she thought how boring this place is without a companion. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning....

"Mother! I said I will be fine by myself!" Tomoyo ran outside her hotel room and waited for the elevator.

"Are you sure? I know I said Hong Kong was full of adventure, but to go wandering alone!"

"Mother! I have the cell phone, I can call if I get lost, and I have enough money to keep myself occupied for the rest of the day!" The elevator doors opened as she got on and smiled back at her mother.

"Well, just every now and then so I don't have to worry about you."

"Bye!" she waved enthusiastically as the doors closed in front of her.

Tomoyo walked into the book store to get away from the crowded streets. 'I knew China was a busy place,' she thought, 'but it felt like the sea had pulled me in and taking me away.' She tried to catch her breath as she walked around the store, trying to kill time. She thought she would fine exploring by herself but she kept thinking about Sakura. Tomoyo sighed once again as she truly missed and wished her best friend were there.

"While I'm here!" She tried to make the best of the situation and began to look for a book. She ran her fingers along the bookcase she neared the section of the book she was looking for. She looked up as she neared the R section only to see a very handsome boy. 'Uwa!! So cute!' she thought.

From the corner of her eye she looked at him. He looked to be in the eight grade, the same grade as her, but very tall for his age. His hair was dark as midnight but his eye were enchanting as the moon. He wore an apron indicating he worked there as he was putting away the pile of books next to him.

'This is my chance!' she thought. 'Just pretend to trip and fall, then he will catch me with his strong arms! Then my natural girlish good looks will steal his heart! Just like in the shoujo mangas I borrow from Sakura!!' (shoujo means romance, for girls and stuff) Tomoyo took a deep breath as she prepared to make the best performance of her life. She slowly walked over and pretended to fall over.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell flat on her face. Apparently she had cued her dramatic fall a bit too early and fell nowhere near him. She lifted her face from the carpet and began to cry from the embarrassment. 'I'm so pathetic!!'

"Miss? Are you all right?"

"N-Nani?" She looked bewildered at him as she realized this guy couldn't even speak Japanese. 'What a waste!' she thought. 'So much for a summer love!'

"Gomen, I didn't know you were Japanese because your face is to the floor."

"Eh?" she looked up with tears brimming in her eyes. "You speak--" She cut herself off as she realized the situation she was in. She tripped and fell on her face in front of such a good-looking guy, how uncool! With this in mind she tried to get up and run out as soon as possible. "I-I have to go!" She got up so quickly without so much as looking into his eyes.

"Hold on! Miss are you all right?!"

However, through her frantic state, she had not noticed her shoelace loosen from her first fall. As she tried to get out as soon as possible, he followed her to make sure she didn't sustain any injuries, before she knew it she tripped again. This time she finally hit the target, but his strong arms didn't save her from the fall.

"Ahh!" She screamed once more. Only this time he fell with her and on top of all the books.

"Ow!" He groaned as he laid on all the hard edges of the book.

"Gomen!" Tomoyo quickly apologized.

"So heavy!!"

"Eh?" Tomoyo's faced turned tomato red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. Without thinking, she only reacted to her emotions.

SLAP 

"Baka!" She yelled before running out of the store. Leaving the clerk laying painfully on all the books, his left cheek with a red hand print on it.

The following day....

"So you're back!" He stood before her, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Gomen!" She apologized quickly, handing him a box. "This is also to apologize for my behavior yesterday!" She hesitantly looked up, afraid to see his angry face. But he wasn't angry at all, he smiled as if nothing happened, as if the bruise on his cheek did not exist.

"It's all right! No need to apologize." He turned back around and continued to do his work.

"But, my gift, won't you take it?"

"I'm fine, it's not like you broke my arm or anything."

"Uwa! So nice and also very cute!" she thought.

"Eh?" He looked away as he suddenly felt his cheeks burn. "So- So forward!"

Or at least she thought she said that to herself.

"G-Gomen!" She was so embarrassed her whole body blushed. "You must think I'm a very strange girl..."

"Not at al! I also think that... you are very cute..." His face was turned away as he was too shy to say it to her face.

A silent and awkward moment passed, both blushing.

"Then please, accept this!" She knelt down two feet away from and handed him the box once more. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you cake from the Sunflower bakery! I hope you like it!"

"Sunflower bakery!" His eyes lit up with excitement like a little child. "That has the best desserts in all of China!" Tomoyo giggled as he overreacted over a piece of cake. He stopped and realized why she was laughing all of the sudden. "Sorry, as you can see I love sweets very much."

"Then, maybe...." Tomoyo for some reason felt at ease with this person. Although they didn't know each other's names she could feel a deep connection with him. 'Is he the one?' she asked herself staring at his handsome face adorned with a thin framed pair of eyeglasses. 'If he isn't, then I'll make him the one!' she decided.

"Then maybe....," she continued, "maybe you could learn to love me as much as well."

He looked up surprised from her bold statement. He didn't know what to make of it, they had only spoken for a few moments and already.... but he didn't mind. Looking at her pretty face and bubbly personality, he didn't care that it made no sense.

"Maybe even more!" He smiled from ear to ear as they both began to laugh.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo!"

"Hiragizawa Eriol."

-----------------------

"So, you and Eriol were in love?" Sakura asked as they sat quietly in her living room. Tomoyo had come over hours after the big fight between Touya and Li. She had begged Sakura to forgive her and promised to tell her everything. Why Eriol came up to her that day, why she wanted Sakura to stay away from him, everything.

"Hai. For the next couple of weeks we spent everyday with each other. We were falling in love with each other so quickly, it was all very romantic. But my mother's business with the fashion district of Hong Kong was coming to an end, and so was my time with him. That last night we shared something special with each other, something I can never take back..." Tears became to form at the ends of her eyes.

"Tomoyo? You mean...."

"He said he loved me very much and wanted to marry me once we were old enough. I was very happy about his decision but because of his family's traditional values he was already betrothed to another. Eriol said he would tell his grandfather, he told me he would give up everything to be with me!"

"Then..." Sakura thought back to the first year of high school. The way Tomoyo would sometimes suddenly become silent with the saddest expression in the world. 'How could I have been so dense?' she asked herself. She was obviously hurting and she did nothing to make her feel better. "Then, how did it become this way? Eriol wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"I told myself that over and over as I cried myself to sleep. But when he came back from speaking to his father he seemed so cold."

----------------------

"What did he tell you? Did he say you can be with me?" Eriol walked passed her and began gathering her things and putting it into a bag. "Eriol? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said in a cold manner. Tomoyo immediately sensed there was something wrong, he was acting so harshly towards her. She had never seen him act this way to anyone.

"Look at me! What did he say?" His eyes met hers as he stared at her in a cruel manner. "Eriol, what happened?!" She pleaded. She tried to grab his hand as he pulled away quickly. Tomoyo stared at him, tears now streaming down her face. "Your hand? Let me see it!"

"Why are you still here?" He yelled.

"But we... we just..."

"So what? Can't you take a hint?" He chuckled as he grinned at her. "I played with you, now I'm bored."

"What are you saying?! Stop it Eriol! What ever it is you're doing, it isn't funny anymore!!"

"Oh, but it is. Since the first day we met I thought how fun it would be to toy with your emotions. And now I'm bored."

"This whole time..." She suddenly came to realize what he was implying. But it couldn't be true, she didn't want it to be true.

"How slow," he sighed throwing the bag at her feet. "Did you honestly think I would want to marry you? I only said that to get what I want, and how eager you were to give it to me. This whole month, while I was tricking you I had many other girls on the side. However, seeing your pained expression at this moment was more satisfying than anything else."

"Stop it!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs. "Eriol, just tell me what he said. It's okay if we can't be together, just stop saying those things! Stop it.... please...."

"The truth is, I never went to see him. You are so stupid! After I left I thought you would get the hint and pack up your shit and leave. But look how stupid you are! " He chuckled. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle the truth. She didn't want to believe him, she knew he was lying but what if wasn't? To be a fool and stay with such a guy would be even more stupid than what she had done that night.

"I hate you..." she whispered. She said it with such contempt and passion. The tears had stopped as she looked straight into his eyes. "I hate you." Tomoyo ran out of the room, not even bothering to pick up her things.

-------------------

"The next day was when I left to go back to Tomeoda." Sakura leaned over and hugged Tomoyo as she cried. "S-Sakura?"

"How come you never told me about this? All this time I have been so selfish!"

"But," the deep voice from across the room finally spoke, "that isn't what really happened is it Tomoyo?" Sakura looked up at Li.

When Tomoyo came over that night Li was still there. She requested that they speak alone, but Sakura insisted that Li stay. 'Whatever you have to say in front of me, you can say in front of Li!' That was what Sakura said to Tomoyo at the door.

"Li-kun? What are you talking about?" Sakura seemed confused but she soon realized that Li had known about this all along. He and Eriol are cousins after all and the pictures in their living room was proof of it. They had been with each other since they were kids, of course he would have known.

"Today, after school, you went to see him like I suggested?" Tomoyo did not speak but only nodded. "Did he tell you the truth this time? Of course he would have no reason to lie to you anymore."

"What is all of this?!!" Sakura suddenly got very angry. "Has everyone been keeping secrets from me?"

"Before you leave Sakura," Li began, "you have to learn the truth. The reason why Eriol, Meilin... why I'm here." Sakura listened to her dismay.

"So," Sakura said looking at Li, "what really happened?"

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!!! 

What is the truth? What will happen with Tomoyo and Eriol? And what about Sakura and Li? Will their relationship end before it ever began? All this and maybe even more in the next installment of LOOK SMART!!!

-------------------------------------------

AN: Holy cow!!! I am tired!!! Two and a half hours staring at my beautiful monitor! Sorry it took me a while, I was debating with myself how I wanted this chapter to go. I know it was confusing in the beginning but I thought I'd give this chapter a simple title that screamed FLASHBACK!!! Anyway, tell me what you guys think!! And I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be an exciting one!! And I didn't revise and edit once again, I am so lazy! P R & R!!


	15. chapter thirteen: What now?

LOOK SMART

Chapter Thirteen

By: mad NUTZ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li had been standing outside of the room and he had heard everything. He couldn't understand what his cousin was thinking, why he would say all of those nasty things to someone he loves, or at least thought he loved.

"I hate you." Her words were clear and somehow echoed endlessly in his mind. He held his breath as the door suddenly opened violently and a crying Tomoyo came running out.

"So, it is true." Li thought to himself becoming more confused than ever. "What is this?" He suddenly emerged from the shadows and stood at the doorway. Eriol stood there, motionless and expressionless.

"What happened?" Li asked, his voice unwavering and firm. Eriol did not respond.

"Aren't you going to run after her?"

Silence.

"Why did you say those awful things? Why did she run out crying? Even I backed down and gave up pursuing her because you are my cousin and I thought.... I thought you loved her! So, why? Why did you... to someone you love..." Li fumbled with his words as a million questions came rushing into his mind. However, what annoyed him even more was Eriol's plain expression as he still stood in the same exact spot.

"Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Li. at that time. wasn't the type to have outbursts let alone curse. He was the quiet yet mysterious type that usually kept to himself. He was taken aback as he witnessed a tear fell onto the wooden floors. 'He's crying?' Li asked himself. This was the first time he had ever seen him cry. However, this angered Li even more.

"Why are you crying?! Run after her!"

Silence.

"What the hell is going on? Don't tell me you actually asked him?"

Eriol moved, the first time in what seemed forever, he stepped into the light and out of the shadows. His eyebrows were furrowed as it was evident that he was struggling to fight back the tears. Then his right hand finally became visible to Li. It was bloody and almost beyond recognition. His brown eyes looked away as it pained him to know Eriol had lost two loves in one night.

"I asked, no, I begged him to call off the engagement. I told him I loved Tomoyo and if he refused then I would give up everything just to be with her. This...," Eriol began, his right arm trembling from the pain, "This, I expected from him. But what came next was too cruel, even for him. "

"Eriol..." Li uttered, searching desperately for the right words to say.

"After practically destroying my right hand, he said extra precautions are needed as a consequence for my disobedience." Eriol fell to his knees, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. "He said if I didn't make her... Tomoyo... I had to make her hate me! Otherwise he was going to hurt her and everyone she loves! How could I let that happen Li? How? To the woman I love, I would rather make her hate me a hundred times more than to let her suffer like that because of me..."

He stood there silent. He watched Eriol, someone who was once seen as untouchable, now falling apart before him. He was kneeling, crying, begging God to save him. Such a pain he expressed that even Li had to hold back his tears. 'His own father...' Li couldn't believe it himself. Although, he was well aware how strict his uncle is, to do this to his own son is unforgivable. He clenched his fists, already determined to make things right. Even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After much planning on my part, the three of us are able to be here today." Li had finished telling the true version, reminiscing that night as if it only occurred moments ago. His eyes hesitantly gazed over to Sakura. He could only imagine what great shock and anger she was in because of all the secrecy.

Li had also hoped he was not wrong to think this way. He knew there could be something between the two of them, but after this was that even an option? Graduation was nearing which also signaled their stay in Tomeoda coming to a close. Oddly enough, Sakura was neither shocked or mad. Her majestic green eyes welled up with tears.

"Sakura?" Li uttered almost in a whisper.

"So cruel..." she mumbled in-between her sniffling. "I-I understand why you didn't say anything for so long," she said looking into Li's eyes. Those eyes, he didn't know what to do when she stared at him like that. "It wasn't your place to say anything."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, both girls full of emotion and eager to have their friendship back.

"I'm not mad anymore," Sakura shook her head only to solidify that everything was forgiven. "But no more secrets, your pain is my pain." Tomoyo could no longer hold back her happiness and jumped onto Sakura with open arms, making both of them fall off the couch.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed out of surprise but found herself hugging her back just as tight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Li fell onto his large puffy bed, as he stretched. "Home sweet home!"

"You know, this is really neither Meilin's, mine, or your home." Li didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Yeah, yeah." Li waved off as he rolled over, then propped himself up on the edge of his bed. His hair was more tousled than usual and his school uniform hung loosely on his body.

"Thank you." Eriol was very serious, as usual, but sincere at the same time.

"Whatever," Li got up off the bed then walked passed him and strolled into the kitchen. Eriol followed as well, as he was very pleased about finally being able to talk to Tomoyo after so long. He just wanted Li to know that. While taking out a cup and something to drink from the fridge Li began to speak.

"I didn't tell her to come over today to listen to you out of the goodness of my heart. And I certainly didn't do it for you."

"Sakura, right? I figured as much." Eriol grinned and chuckled a bit. He's going to go through the same shit he went through. He laughed merely because he hasn't learned from his mistakes.

"Don't laugh, unlike you I know what I'm doing." Li responded to Eriol's smugness.

"Do you? I mean, do you REALLY? Because it's clear to me you haven't been paying attention for the last three years. I AM his son, if he can do what he did to me, what do you think he'll do to you?"

"Correction, you WERE his son! As far as uncle is concerned you were never born."

"A fact that has been brought to my attention on a daily basis by our very presence in this town. And each time I'm reminded, I am glad and full or sorrow at the same time. You can continue to tell yourself that you asked Tomoyo to come over today for the sake of Sakura, but we're here in the first place because of me. Li... What you're doing for me--"

"That's enough Eriol." Li's voice was stern and had an air of authority. His eyes were bold as he stared at Eriol, his facial expression emotionless. Today was a long and stressful day, and he had no strength to have another conversation of this nature. "True, we are here because of what happened, however, that is partially the reason. That night when apart of you died something within me changed, I can't explain it."

"I see..." Eriol said sighing. With his words he was now able to be at ease. Although, Tomoyo was his primary concern, he had also been worrying about Sakura. From the first moment he had met her in their living room, he knew Li already had an interest in her. Who knew he would have fallen so hard for her? He didn't want her to go through what Tomoyo went through, and he didn't want Li to lose something important again.

"Well, as long as YOU know what you're doing, I can sleep better at night." Eriol waved, signaling he was going to get some sleep.

"Heh heh heh..." Li chuckled devilishly as a mischievous grin somehow found its way to his lips. "Yes, get some sleep! You'll need strength for what I have planned for tomorrow! MWUAHAHAHAHH!!" Fire blazed in his eye as a pair of horns and a tail grew. "He'll never know what hit him!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So what do you think? I know it's short and all but I figured Li and Eriol were the type of people that knew what the other was thinking and doesn't really like talking all that much. And for some reason I completely disregarded the Meilin subplot. She was suppose to somehow be involved in THE event but I forgot!!! P And I didn't really like it being all serious too much which is why I added in the last part. Was it funny? Most likely not! R & R


End file.
